Darkstalkers: Prison, Kyle Series
by Kaymin Wolf
Summary: A/N:This is a Naruto,Bleach,and Darkstalkers crossover. Kyle is having a tough time with where his life is going. Going to a prison with Darstalkers and finding out he has to travel to 2 other worlds. But he has Jon,Naruto,and Ichigo to watch his back.
1. Arrival

_**Darkstalkers: Prison**_

**A/N: I don't own Darkstalkers**

_**Chapter 1: Arrival**_

You would think that going to prison would be the worst thing in your life. Well now I'm going to some military prison for who knows what and to make matters worse I was told that it contained some Darkstalkers. I only knew a little about Darkstalkers from some rumors and those rumors weren't the good kind. My parents tried to find a way to get me out but failed. Right now I'm in a hummer with two military officers sitting in front and beside me, each holding sub-machine guns. I looked out the window and saw that there were no street signs, lights, or anything. After twenty minutes I saw the prison. It looked like a regular military base except for a few things. It had at least half a mile of open field and at the end of the field it had a 15 foot high fence with wire at the top.

"That fence is electric and has a special feature. If you try to climb over it it will adjust the electric current to a level that won't kill you. That is of you can make it to it without being shot by the snipers." the officer next to me said.

I looked forward and saw that the officer in front of me looked a little upset. We then pulled up to the gates and drove in. Then we stopped near the front and got out and walked in. After a few minutes passed as we were walking down the hallway when a man came around the corner and stopped in front of us.

"General!" the officers said saluting him.

"Lieutenants." he said saluting back.

"Sir what are you doing here?" the lieutenant to my left asked.

The general just smiled and said "You boys should know I always come to see the new prisoners."

He then bent over and I was able to get a better look at him. He had white hair and looked like he was in his mid 40s. He grabbed my chin and turned my head left and right. I shrugged his hand off and he just laughed.

"Ha-Ha! This one has spunk! We'll take him to the doctor and we'll see what kind he is." he said.

"Yes sir." both lieutenants said.

"But before we do anything allow me to introduce myself. I am General Luke Marshall. I am the warden around here. The man to your left is Lieutenant Mark Tanner and the man to you right is Lieutenant Gill Scott. They will be you guards. Now what is your name?" Luke said.

"Kyle, Kyle Davis." I answered.

"Well lieutenants why don't you take Kyle down to the mess hall for something to eat and see how the other prisoners like him. When you're done you can take him to his cell." Luke said.

"Sir, what cell is he in?" Mark asked.

"307." Luke said.

Both lieutenants looked shocked.

"But, sir the other person in that room is..." Mark said but was interrupted.

"Now, Now don't worry he'll be just fine. Now get going." Luke said.

"Yes sir." the lieutenants said urging me to walk on and for a second I felt a strange energy coming from General Luke as we walked past him but I ignored it.

After a few minutes of walking we approached the doors to the mess hall and I felt that same strange energy coming from behind the doors only this time it was much stronger.

"The two people you want to stay away from is Dimitri and Morrigan. Plus you'll want to try and be friends with Felicia. She's kind and won't harm you." Mark whispered to me.

"Thanks." I said.

They then opened up the doors and I was surprised to see that there weren't as many as I thought there would be. There was at least 35 Darkstalkers of many different kinds. When I stepped into the room they all started staring at me

"Just keep walking to that empty table to your left. Don't look at them. Just keep walking." Mark whispered.

I nodded my head and continued walking but as I walked I was able to hear the Darkstalkers whisper to each other. I always had heightened senses for as long as I could remember but even though they were whispering it sounded as if they were talking out loud.

"What's a kid doing here?" a cat woman whispered to another.

"He looks a little young to be in prison." a werewolf whispered.

"_Young? I'm 17 damn it!_" I thought.

I then sat down at the table and everyone continued their conversations.

"I'll go get you something to eat. Watch him Mark." Gill said walking off.

We sat down and said nothing for a few minutes.

"It's not so bad here once you get use to it." Mark said breaking the silence.

"I bet it is." I said sarcastically.

"Do you have any idea why you were brought here?" Mark asked.

"Heck if I know." I said.

"MARK!" someone yelled.

I quickly looked around for the source. Them I looked at Mark and saw that there was a cat woman on him and he was laughing. She had long blue hair and had white fur on several parts of her body. She also had cat paws on her hands and feet and also had cat ears, a cat tail, and green cat eyes. I felt myself having a nose bleed because boy did she look hot!

She then got off Mark and said "So Mark who's the new guy?"

"His name is Kyle. Kyle I'd like you to meet Felicia." he said gesturing to the cat woman.

"Nice to meet you. " I said wiping my nose quickly and extended my hand.

She took my hand and shook it roughly.

"Nice to meet you!" she said with a smile.

Then three other cat women came over.

"Hey Felicia who's the new guy?" one of them said.

"This is Kyle." Felicia said. Then saw that the other cat women each had different fur colors.

One had blonde hair and orange and white striped fur and had green cat eyes. Another had black hair and had black and grey striped fur with a little bit of white and had blue cat eyes. The last one also had black hair and had black fur and had yellow cat eyes. I felt my nose bleed again and that seemed to make them laugh. I quickly wiped my nose again.

"Well I have to admit this kid sure is cute." the orange one said.

I blushed slightly.

"Oh how rude of us. My name is Rebecca. The blonde is Jesse and the solid black is Anne." the black and grey one said.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said shaking their paws.

"So this is what the fuss is all about? Fresh blood for me to suck dry!" someone said from behind me.

I turned around and saw a man that was pale and had orange hair and a woman with green hair and had bats wings and had a smaller pair of bat wings on her head. Felicia and the others hissed.

"Back off Demitri and Morrigan." Mark said in a threatening tone while standing up.

"Oh come on Mark loosen up a little." Morrigan said distracting Mark.

Then I was yanked up out of my sit and was facing Demitri.

"I'm tired of bagged blood! I want something fresh!" he said.

I quickly threw a punch at him hitting him square in the face.

"Why you little brat!" he shouted.

He then threw me halfway across the room and I ended up against the wall.

"Kyle!"Mark shouted.

I shook my head to get rid of the dizziness.

"You will be my lunch!" Demitri shouted running at me.

Mark and Felicia tried to come and help me but were held back by Morrigan. I then felt something stir within me and my head started throbbing and I then had images of a war running through my mind. I then saw a man hold out his hand and shouted two words. But before I could see what happened the image disappeared. Demitri was ten feet away from me and was closing in.

"_I don't know what that was but I have to do something."_ I thought.

I then stretched out my arm and pointed my palm at Demitri who was now five feet away.

"_**Dragon Cannon!**_ " I shouted.

Two flamed dragons erupted from my palm and spiraled around each other and headed straight for Demitri. I noticed that one flame dragon was blue and the other was orange. The attack hit Dimitri head on and drove him straight through the wall on the other side of the mess hall and left scorch marks in a straight line. The attack dispelled and left everyone shocked including me. I looked down at my arm and noticed it was slightly burned all the way to my elbow and I also felt drained. Mark ran over to me and checked my arm.

"It's not badly burned but it does need to be treated. I'll take you to Doc so he can patch you up." he said helping me to my feet.

"I'll come with you." Felicia said gently grabbing my burned arm.

As we were leaving I saw Dimitri crawl out of the hole in the wall and get surrounded by military officers.

"Did you see what that kid just did?" an officer whispered.

"Yeah there's no mistaking it. That was the Dragon Cannon. I've only heard that the most skilled Darkstalkers can perform it." another whispered.

"_Wait, does that mean I'm a Darkstalker?_" I thought as we exited the mess hall.

We continued walking for five minutes until we arrived at a clinic.

"Doc, you here?" Mark said.

"Yes, I am. I'll be right there in a second." someone said from behind a curtain.

Mark and Felicia then helped me over to a bench.

"Now don't be scared of Doc, okay?" Mark said to me.

"Why would I be scared of a doctor?" I said.

"Because I'm a Darkstalker as well." the same voice said from behind the curtain.

"Mark, would you and Felicia please step outside. I'll send Kyle out when I'm done with him." the voice said.

"_How does he know my name?"_ I thought.

"Alright Doc I'll leave him in your care. Come on Felicia." Mark said walking out with Felicia right behind him.

Once they were gone I braced myself because I had no idea what this Doc guy looked like. For all I know he could be scary looking. Then the curtain was pulled back and standing in front of me was a seven foot tall fox with orange fur wearing a lab coat and a pair of glasses and was holding a file in his paw.

"_He's not as scary as I thought he'd be."_ I thought.

"Hello Kyle. My name is Matthew Dean but everyone around here calls me Doc." he said extending his paw.

I then shook his paw-like hand with my good arm.

"Now let's have a look at that arm of yours." he said taking out some ointment and some bandage wrappings.

"Why don't you explain to me what happened." he said applying ointment to my burn marks.

I explained to him that when Dimitri threw me and came after me that I felt something inside me stir and had images of war. I also told him about the man I saw in an image who used the Dragon Cannon and when the image dissappeared I held out my palm and did it as well.

"Very interesting. It's surprising to hear that you were able to perform the Dragon Cannon." he said wrapping my arm.

"Why is it surprising?" I asked.

"Because only the most skilled werewolves can perform it." he said as he finished wrapping my arm.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Are you saying that I'm a werewolf? If I am then why haven't I been running around at night howling to the full moon?" I asked.

"Well usually a werewolf's shape shifting abilities are triggered when they turn 17." he said.

"But I just turned 17 last month. Why didn't I change then?" I asked.

"Because after a werewolf turns 17 it takes one month for their body to adjust to the dark energy within them and would change on the full moon of the next month." he answered.

"Now let's see if you are one." he said taking out a needle.

He then withdrew some blood from my good arm and took it and put it in what looked like a computer.

"Now we just wait and see." he said crossing his arms and leaned against the counter.

Then the computer started printing out several sheets of paper.

"Well, let's look at the results." Doc said grabbing the papers and started looking at them.

After a few minutes a smile grew on his face.

"Well this is interesting." he said to himself.

"What is it Doc?" I asked.

He looked at me and took off his glasses.

"Well, these results say that you are a 100% full blood werewolf." he said rubbing his eyes.

I was completely shocked at this.

"How can that be?" I asked.

"Well your parents could both be werewolves." he said.

"No, that's not possible. My mom and dad would have told me. They never kept any secrets from me." I said growing angry.

"Well you must consider that they had to keep some secrets from you in order to keep you safe." Doc said placing his paw on my shoulder.

I felt the anger drain from my body and I realized that he was right. My parents always did everything they could to keep me out of harm's way.

"Now why don't you go get some sleep? You've had a long day." Doc said with a smile.

"Alright, thank you Doc." I said exiting out the door.

"Oh and Kyle." Doc said.

I turn around and said "Yeah Doc?"

"I'm sure the next time you use the Dragon Cannon you won't get burned. You'll just have to practice with some other werewolves before you do though." he said with a smile.

I smiled and left. I saw Mark and Felicia sitting on a bench and when I got close they instantly stood up.

"So did you find out if you're a Darkstalker or not?" Mark asked looking upset.

"Yeah, I'm a Darkstalker." I answered.

"Did Doc tell you what kind you are?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah, he did." I answered.

"So what type are you?" Mark asked.

"Turns out I'm a full blood werewolf." I said crossing my arms.

I looked at them and they were completely shocked.

"A-A full blood?" Mark said.

"Is there something bad about a full blood?" I asked.

This time Felicia answered. "No there's nothing wrong about being a full blood. It's just rare." she said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

She was about to answer when Mark cut her off.

"I think that's a subject for another day. Let's get you to your cell so you can get some rest." he said with a smile.

He then led me down a hall with doors that had numbers on them. Mark then stopped in front of a door that had the number 307.

"Your roommate is Jonathan Talbain, he is also a werewolf. He likes to be alone a lot and doesn't really like most humans except for me of course. Plus he is very good friends with Felicia, so if you and Felicia are friends, then you are a friend to him." Mark said unlocking the door.

He then opened it and I was surprised to see what the room looked liked. It had two full sized beds, two dressers and a bathroom. I then saw my roommate working out with some weights while he was sitting on the edge of his bed. He was in his werewolf form and I noticed that he had blue and white fur. He then looked up and looked at Mark.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just bring you your new roommate." Mark answered as he placed a hand on my shoulder. Jon just raised a furry eyebrow.

"Mark, you know I don't like pranks. Besides why would this kid be placed in a prison with Darkstalkers? I mean what did he do rob a candy store?" Jon said and laughed a little at his own joke.

It also made Mark laugh but not me.

"_Why does everybody assume that I'm a kid? I'm 17 dang it!_" I thought.

"No, he didn't rob a candy store. The reason he's here is because he is a Darkstalker as well." Mark answered.

Jon raised another furry eyebrow.

"You're pulling my tail." he answered.

"No, seriously he even was able to perform the Dragon Cannon against Dimitri and managed to knock him threw a wall." Mark said.

That got Jon's attention.

"You're telling me that this kid is a werewolf?" Jon said pointing a finger at me.

"Actually, he is. He's also a full blood." Mark answered.

Jon then stood up and walked over to me. He then got down in front of me and grabbed my chin carefully trying not to scratch me with his claws. He turned my head left and right easily and looked into my eyes while I looked into his gold ones. He then noticed my bandaged arm and grabbed it gently.

"_For a guy who hates humans and likes to be alone. He sure is gentle and cautious._" I thought.

I then noticed that he was slowly unwrapping the bandages on palm. I also noticed that the burn marks criss-crossed one another from my elbow to my wrist and I saw that there was a spiral on my palm that wasn't there before. I then saw Jon trace the spiral with his claw and was whispering a strange language. Then the spiral started glowing a light red and faded away leaving only the burn marks. For some reason Jon smiled as he rewrapped my palm. He then stood back up and patted my head.

"That seal that I removed was the reason you were burned. It was suppose to keep your energy sealed away till you were ready to use it. So when you used the Dragon Cannon before you were ready the seal tried to stop the attack but failed and ended up burning you. We'll start your training once you arm has healed." Jon said.

"You're going to train him?" Mark asked.

"Of course. Anyone who has the guts to go up against Dimitri is my kind of friend." Jon answered.

"_He considers me a friend?"_ I thought.

"Alright, well I'll leave you two to get some rest. Goodnight Jon." Mark said walking out the door and closed it behind him.

After he left it was silent in the room.

"Well I'm going to bed." I said getting under the covers.

"_Well today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be._" I thought.

"That's a good idea because tomorrow we start your training." Jon said getting in his bed and turning out the lights.

"_Great."_ I thought.

_**Somewhere else in the prison**_

Five people were watching a recording of the fight between Kyle and Demitri.

"Rewind it a few seconds before the boy uses the Dragon Cannon." a female voice said.

The recording was then rewinded and then was played.

"I told you this boy was special. Just look at the energy spike that came up when he fired the Dragon Cannon!" a male voice said.

"What do you think of him General?" another male voice asked.

General Luke stepped forward with a smile on his face.

"You know precisely what I think, Gill." he said looking at Gill.

Gill just nodded his head.

"How long until he is combat ready?" another male asked.

General Luke just rubbed his head and said "It's hard to say. Maybe a few weeks to a month. Who knows? We've never had a full blood before."

"Give him to me! I think I might be able to tap into that DNA of his to make more of him!" the first male said excited.

"No! You know perfectly well that he is probably the last full blood. Beside you would probably kill him in the process, Johnson." the second male said.

Johnson had an agitated look and looked away.

"This isn't right. Sending a kid into battle. Has our nation become that corrupt." the female said.

"Don't be silly our nation isn't corrupt and besides that boy is a teenager nearly an adult." General Luke said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to see him face to face." she said.

It was silent in the room when General Luke spoke.

"You want him to meet your daughter, don't you?" he said.

"Do you think you can have her transferred over by tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes of course. I believe that they're the same age." General Luke said.

"How is Dean doing?" she asked.

The General just smiled and said "You can find out for yourself tomorrow."

The woman was shock and said "Thank you General; you don't know how much this means to me."

"It's perfectly alright, now you'll each get you chance to meet him tomorrow. For now head home and rest. Dismissed." he said leaving the room.


	2. Hard Training! Pushing the limits!

_**Chapter 2: Hard Training! Pushing the limits!**_

Kyle's POV

Though this was prison, I slept pretty good in my bed. That is until an annoying bell started ringing. I sat up and looked at the clock on the wall and it said 8 a.m.

"_Great feels just like high school all over again._" I thought.

I quickly got out of bed and took a quick shower and slipped on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I then noticed that Jon was sitting on the edge of his bed brushing his fur.

"Having a bad fur day, Jon?" I said chuckling.

"Wait till it happens to you." he said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." I said.

I then noticed that on my dresser were a few papers.

"_I wonder what these are?_" I thought.

I pick them up and flipped through the pages and saw that they were techniques. I was then broken out of my thoughts when I heard the door unlock. When it opened I saw Mark standing there with a smile on his face.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

"Yeah we're ready." Jon said from behind me placing a paw-like hand on my shoulder.

Mark first led us to the mess hall to get breakfast. This time when we entered only a few Darkstalkers looked at me but went back to their conversations. Me and Jon sat down and our breakfast was brought to us by a couple of military officers.

One smiled and said "Good work yesterday."

Before I could ask what he was talking about he already left. Then Felicia and Rebecca came over and sat down.

"Wow had your food brought to you. You must have really impressed them. Usually they try to avoid us as much as possible." Rebecca said drinking some milk.

"What do you mean?" I asked drinking my glass.

"You knocked Demitri straight through a solid brick wall. You'd have to be at the same level as him just to knock him back a few feet." Felicia said.

I quickly ate my breakfast and looked around for Demitri.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked.

"Probably asleep. He's a vampire you know." Rebecca answered.

"_Well that explains the pale skin._" I thought.

Then the next thing I knew that annoying bell started ringing again. I noticed everyone got up and I did the same. We were then lead to a door and when the officers opened the door and a bright light shined in my eyes. When my eyes adjusted I saw that we were lead outside.

"Why did they let us outside?" I asked.

"So we could train." Jon said walking out further.

I followed him until he stopped. He then turned towards me.

"Kyle do you remember how you used the Dragon Cannon?" he asked.

I thought for a minute and shook my head. Jon then sighed.

"Well looks like we have to do it the hard way." he said.

Before I could ask he came at me with incredible speed and delivered a punch to my stomach and manage to knock me twenty feet away from him. I then coughed up a small amount of blood.

"Jon don't you think this method may be risky?" Felicia asked sounding concerned.

"The reason he was able to use the Dragon Cannon was because his life was in danger. If I could push him back into that situation he might learn how to do it again." Jon said.

Before I could even get all the way to my feet Jon was in front of me and delivered a kick to my stomach and then I saw him gather energy into his other leg and then he shouted "_**Climbing Razor!**_"

He then kicked me fifty feet in the air with so much strength that I was surprised that I was still alive. Plus I had shallow cuts on my stomach.

"Hurry up and use the Dragon Cannon, Kyle! I don't feel like attacking you till you're dead but I will if that's what it takes!" he shouted to me.

I was able to see the look in his eyes and they had the intention to kill.

"_He's serious. I don't feel like dying._ "I thought as I closed my eyes.

I then felt that same strange feeling when I fought Demitri but this time it circulated throughout my entire body and it didn't fade away instead it felt stronger. The pain in my stomach disappeared and I somehow felt stronger. I then realized that I was quickly falling to the ground where Jon was waiting for me with another attack.

"_I can't just fire the Dragon Cannon. I don't even know how I was able to do it the first time. I don't want to end up killing Jon. There's got to be another way._" I thought.

I then remember the papers I looked at and instantly had an idea. I then stretched my hand out.

"_I hope I can do this on the first try._" I thought.

Jon just looked at me confused as I got closer to the ground.

"_**Fire Storm!**_" I shouted focusing some of the energy into the technique.

I then noticed that fire erupted from my hand and started spinning and ended up burning a circle twenty feet in diameter. I then was able to land with ease. I then turned towards to see that Jon, Felicia, and everyone was shocked.

"Was that good enough Jon?" I said smiling though I was shocked myself.

He just shook his head and smiled himself.

"It was alright. Now that you know how to use that energy of yours I don't have to hold back." he said raising his hand above his head.

"_What's he doing?_" I thought.

Jon then quickly pointed his palm at me and said "_**Dragon Cannon!**_"

A giant flamed dragon emerged from his palm and came at me. I quickly jumped to the side as it missed but it ended up burning my left arm slightly.

"_That technique is truly powerful. The one I did was nothing compared to his._" I thought.

"You better find a way to beat me because I'm about to attack again." Jon said.

I then remember the other technique but it looked tricky but I had to try. I then fired another Fire Storm creating a wall of fire.

"Trying to buy yourself some more time? Go ahead it won't do you any good." Jon said from behind the wall of fire.

I then held my palm up and stared gathering energy in my palm.

"_Thin and sharp._" I thought remembering the instructions.

I then opened my eyes and in my palm was a swirling disk of energy spinning at a high rate of speed. Jon then broke though the fire wall and saw the disk in my hand and looked shocked.

"_That disk, he claims that he can't remember the Dragon Cannon but to do a technique like that on the first try? It's impossible! He'd have to train for years just to be able to do any of that. To compress a small amount of energy to make it ten times stronger is truly genius!_" Jon thought.

He then was broken out of his thoughts as I was running towards him and I shouted "Get ready Jon!"

He then pointed his palm at me and said "Don't get cocky! _**Dragon Cannon!**_"

"_I hope he is able to counter this cause at close range it would probably kill him._" Jon thought.

I was halfway when Jon's Dragon Cannon came straight at me. I quickly stopped and got into a position to launch my attack.

"_I have to time this right or I'm done for._" I thought.

Then when the flamed dragon was about to hit me when I thrusted the disk forward and shouted it's name "_**Wind Saw!**_"

Both attacks collided and created a resistance between them. I knew Jon was struggling to maintain his attack and then I felt him put more energy into his attack causing it to push back against the Wind Saw. I then focused more of my energy into it and saw it grew to the size of a tire. Then before we could do anything both attacks back fired causing both of us to be blown back. We both skidded back twenty feet apart. We both were panting heavily.

"It seems that you have a few tricks of your own Kyle. What were those techniques?" Jon asked catching his breath.

I just shook my head.

"Those weren't mine; I've just read about them and sort of went on luck and tried doing them. I guess it's a good thing I was able to them on the first try, huh?" I answered.

Jon looked even more surprised even shocked.

"_He just did those techniques on luck by thinking he could do them? The first was on the first try was luck but the second one on the first try as well? It's unheard of! Unless, no he couldn't have that power. But the proof is right in front of me._" Jon thought.

I looked at Jon wondering what he was thinking about.

"Well, it looks we don't have to worry about teaching you your parents techniques." someone said.

I turned around and saw the General with Gill and three other people I don't know. There also was a fourth but I couldn't tell who it was because he/she was wearing a cloak covering his/her face and body.

"What are you talking about, General?" I asked.

He just smiled and said "All in due time Kyle but for right now I have a few people who would like to talk to you."

A man with glasses and had white hair stepped forward with an evil grin on his face.

"My name is Johnson Cleaver; I am the top scientist in all fields on this base. Now if you don't mind coming forward for me?" the man named Johnson said while removing a needle.

When he got close I quickly jumped and kicked the needle out of his and I thought I heard a couple of his fingers break. He screamed out in pain. Then I saw two military officers running towards me each carrying tazers.

"_Time to go._" I thought.

I then made the one choice I had. I ran as fast as I could to the barbwire fence. I looked back and saw Gill shouting orders and then I saw him remove his gun from his belt and started firing. I instantly felt something else stir in me but I started feeling pain in my eyes. What ever happened I was able to see each path of the bullets and was able to dodge them with ease. It was as if I knew where they were going.

"Don't shoot him you idiot! We need him alive! Tell the snipers to stand down and have the patrol units head out to the fence." General Luke shouted.

I quickly turned my attention back to the fence and saw I was about to run into it. I turned back around and saw twenty MPs running towards me. My head started aching again and I saw the same man I saw before and I saw him shout two words again but this time I saw the technique he performed.

I smiled and said "That's just what I needed."

I focused all of my energy into my legs and as the MPs closed in on me I shouted "_**Beast Cannon!**_"

Energy engulfed me and I shot off the ground. I looked back and saw all of them with their mouths wide-open even the General looked surprised. Though my victory was short lived when I noticed the technique stopped. I instantly fell to the ground and managed to land on the other side of the fence. I turned around and saw MPs pointing guns in my face. I then was handcuffed and was dragged back to the inside of the fence. When we were back in I was dropped at the feet of the general and he wasn't alone Jon and Felicia were there as well as Mark and group the general brought.

"Good work men and not a single scratch on him." he said.

The next thing I knew a foot came in contact with my face.

"You little beast! You broke my good hand!" Johnson said.

I looked up at the group and they all seem to step back.

"What?" I asked.

The General just smiled and said "So that's the reason."

"But that's impossible! It vanished a long time ago!" Johnson shouted.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I shouted.

Then a woman stepped forward from the crowd and I noticed she had long autumn colored hair and soft brown eyes. She appeared to be in her mid 30s. My thoughts were disturbed when she knelt down in front of me and removed the handcuffs and helped me stand up.

"Uh thank you." I said.

She just gave me a warm smile.

"You're welcome and as for what we are looking at take a look yourself." she said removing a mirror from her purse.

I took it and was shocked at what I saw. Near the center of my iris surrounding the pupil the color was a pure gold and I also had a red slit that ran straight down from the center top of my iris to the center bottom. I was shocked beyond belief. Both of my eyes had the same design.

"W-What is this?" I managed to say.

"That my young pup is the _**Dexidon**_." Jon said stepping forwarded.

"The what?" I asked.

"_**The Dexidon**_, an extremely rare full blood werewolf trait. It stands for "_**The Alpha Eyes**_." Only a few werewolves have ever been able to acquire it. It is so old that even information on it is scarce. But what we do know is that it has the ability to control others once the werewolf has reached a certain age. It also has the ability to copy any technique at first glance." the woman said stepping forward with the cloaked figure right next to her.

"And you are?" I asked.

She just smiled.

"My name is Sarah Dean. I assume you met my husband." she said extending her hand.

I shook her hand and said "Doc is your husband?" Sounding slightly shocked.

"Yeah but I don't want to bore you with details. I have someone here I'd like to meet." she said gesturing to the cloaked figure.

The figure removed her/his hood causing my heart to skip a couple beats. The figure turned out to be a girl mixed with a fox!

"This is my daughter, Martha Dean." Sarah said.

She looked just like her mom and a little bit like her dad. She had her mom's brown eyes as well as her autumn hair. She had autumn colored fox ears with black tips on her head and she had autumn fur covering several parts of her body as well as several patches of white fur. She also had black paw like hands as well as black colored hind legs she also had a fox tail with a white tip and she looked like she had a short fox snout instead of a nose and a mouth. All in all to me she was most beautiful creature I ever saw.

"Hi, my name is Kyle Davis." I said stretching out my hand and taking a step forward.

My mistake.

She instantly swiped her claws down the left side of my face as well as my left eye. I held back the urge to howl at in pain. I covered my eye with my hand and instantly felt it healing on its own. Everyone was shocked. One for the fact that Martha swiped me and second that I didn't show that I was in pain.

"Martha! Why did you claw him?" her mother asked.

"He tried to touch me. I won't have a weakling try to associate with me." she said walking away with a flick of her of tail.

"Well, why don't find out if I'm weak or not, Ms. Kitsune?" I said wiping the blood from my eye.

Apparently she didn't like the nickname.

She turned back around and I saw hatred in her eyes.

"You're going to wish that you stayed down." she said with venom as she removed her cloak revealing the rest of her body.

She wore a white t shirt and a pair of shorts making her look even more beautiful.

"Kyle you can't fight. You've already used too much of your energy." Jon said placing a paw on my shoulder.

I just smiled and said "Trust me."

He just smiled and let go. The group just stepped back and gave use room to fight. She then came at me and swiped her claws down my right blinding me in both eyes.

"Kyle!"Mark shouted.

"Stay back Mark!" I shouted back at him.

I just heard Martha laugh evilly and say "Let's see you fight what you can't see."

I don't where she was but all I knew was that she was close. I felt a kick to my stomach and was knocked back some but still maintained my balance. The pain in my eyes faded and when I opened them I could see again. When I saw her she looked surprised.

"How can you heal that quickly?" she said running at me delivering another kick to the stomach.

"_Dang I can't use any attacks on her. She's way too fast and I'm almost out of energy._" I thought.

"_Dexidon Reveal._" a voice said in my head.

I was then broken out of my thoughts when I saw Martha running towards me. I decided to try what I heard and went on luck.

"_**Dexidon Reveal!**_" I shouted.

Time instantly stopped and everything became black and white. I then was flooded by memories of someone being beat and hurt. Then everything went black and I saw a younger version of Martha crying. I crouched down next to her and placed a hand on her head. I felt her flinch under my touch.

"Why are you crying Martha?" I asked.

"I-I'm scared. People hurt me. They called me names." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Well don't worry I'll protect you." I said gathering her in my arms.

I felt her relax in my arms and then a variety of colors replaced the darkness. Then the next thing I knew I was standing in front of the real Martha with a shocked and scared expression.

"W-What did you just do?" she asked backing up some.

"I-I think I saw the sadness in your heart. You're afraid people will hurt you for being who you. So you push people away when they try to get close. But you don't have to be afraid. I've felt the same way when I was little. People always called me a freak because I was gifted." I said looking at her.

She then started crying and almost fell to the ground but I rush to her and caught her in my arms. She cried into my chest.

"How can you know so much about me when we just met? Yet in my heart it feels like I've know you forever." she said looking up at me.

"It's like I said I was able to look into your heart and I think I was able to get rid of sadness that lied in your heart. I was able to put your fears at ease." I said looking into her soft brown eyes.

She stopped crying and looked deep into my eyes.

"Your eyes..." she started to say.

"Yeah I know. Creepy right?" I said chuckling softly.

"No they're back to normal but I've never seen such blue eyes. When I look into them it feels like a warm light is washing over me like waves." she said closing her eyes and leaned into my chest and I closed my eyes and laid my head on hers and for a second I heard a purring noise.

"I told you they would be the perfect couple." I heard the General say.

"That boy has a gift. It's like his entire being is a warm light that erases the darkness in people's souls. He truly is special."Martha's mom said.

"The fox and the wolf. Things will be interesting around here. Jon said.

"Oh shut up! I think they are perfect for each other. Just look how peaceful they are." Felicia said.

And she was right everything felt right. It was as if everything I was worried about faded away and all I was focused on was Martha in my arms.

"_**I've been suppressed for too long its about time that I've had control!**_" an evil voice in my head said.

I quickly opened my eyes and felt indescribable pain in my left eye. I howled out in pain causing everyone to look up. Martha's eyes shot open and stood up looking worried.

"Kyle what's wrong?" she asked a little scared.

"Get away from me quick!" I shouted jumping back several feet.

Energy then started to surround me and then my vision went black.

_**Author's Note**_

Hey I'll be postin the next chapter soon. Now I have to go. Ichigo and Naruto are getting upset for me not introducing them yet. LOL.

**Ichigo:** Upset? I'm Ticked!When are you going to introduce us? (Pointing Zangetsu at me.)

**Kaymin:** (Sweat drop) Now calm down Ichigo I'm working my way up to it.

**Naruto:** I Agree with traffic cone here! Our Fans Need to see us Believe it!

**Ichigo:** Who are you calling traffic cone you Dumb Blonde!

**Naruto:** What did you say?

(Naruto and Ichigo Argueing)

**Kaymin:** (Sigh) Those two are always hot tempered. What do you think Jon?

**Jon:** Don't get me involve.

**Kaymin:** Kyle?

**Kyle:** They're both a couple of idiots.

**Ichigo and Naruto:** What did you say you stupid dog?

**Kyle:** (Tick Mark) I'll kill you to for such an insult!

(Kyle, Ichigo, and Naruto fighting.)

**Kaymin:** (Sigh) Well talk to you fans later.

**Kyle,Ichigo, and Naruto:** Hey Don't Sign Off Yet!


	3. Unstable!

**Chapter 3: Unstable!**

**Jon's POV**

Kyle was still howling out in pain as dark red energy engulfed him.

"Jon! Whats happening?" Felicia asked standing next to me.

"I don't know. One sec everything was fine but now his energy just sky rocketed! But his energy is different now!" I shouted.

I shielded my eyes as the wind started to pick up and I noticed it felt like the air was burning.

"What do you mean different?" she shouted. "It's like he's not the same person! I believe its his bestial instincts taking over. " I said.

I then noticed that he now had claws on his hands and he looked up at us and we were shock at what we saw. When he opened his eyes one was a solid blue and the other was a solid gold and they both showed bloodlust. He had an evil smile revealing that he now had fangs. I instantly knew this wasn't the same person, this was someone different.

"Who are you?" I said stepping forward.

He just tilted his head with an evil smile and said "**_Who am I you say? I...Have No Name!_** "

He then swung his arm causing the energy to disappear.

**"_Finally after 17 years I'm finally free! Now to how strong I really am!_ "**

Before I could speak he was instantly in front of me and slashed his claws across my he grabbed me by the throat and threw me at least 20 feet away.

I then regained my balance on one knee and held my paw across my chest to stop the bleeding long enough for it to heal and quickly pointed my other paw and shouted _"**Dragon Cannon!**" _

I put more of my energy into it causing the flame dragon to grow twice it's original size. As it got closer to him he just stood there.

_"Why isn't he moving? He surely doesn't think he can take a hit from the Dragon Cannon head on?"_ I thought.

He then started gathering energy in his hand and then in his hand he had what looked like a regular katana. Then as the Dragon Cannon was about to hit him he swung the sword with one hand and it split the Dragon Cannon in two. And from what I saw the blade absorbed the Dragon Cannon completely!

_**"You truly thought that would stop me?!"**_ he said raising the sword preparing to attack.

Then before I could blink. Martha had his arm and he looked at her.

"Kyle don't do this! Your not this type of person!" she said through tears.

He just shrugged her off.

_**"I told you I'm not Kyle! But if you so eager to die then I'll help you out!"** _he shouted raising the blade above her.

"NO!" I shouted getting up and about to run towards him when something else happened.

Before the blade even got near her Kyle was frozen in place. He then backed up swinging the sword wildly like he was trying to kill some unseen enemy.

_**"Stop! You'll just end up hurting yourself you idiot!"**_ he shouted.

I then heard Kyle's true voice shout out "_**Dexidon: Soul Purification!**_ "

He then howled out in pain as he was surrounded in pure light energy. I then noticed that dark energy seeped out of his chest and gathered into a sphere and then it instantly caught on fire and turned to nothing. The light dissappeared and I saw that he was back to normal. And before he fell Martha quickly caught him. She then laid him down on the ground and I quickly rushed over to him. When he opened his eyes they were the same crystal blue before.

He smiled at us and said "Hey sorry about that."

"Kyle what was that?" the General said walking up with the others behind him.

" I think when I looked into Martha's heart to clear the darkness. My own darkness in my heart took over and I had to remove it from my soul with the Soul Purification technique." he said in a tired tone.

"Its not uncommon for ones beast side to develop an alternate personality till they can be controlled_. It is usually hard to control such strong instincts but he did, as well as getting ride of the darkness in his heart. He's went far beyond his limit. I'm surprised he's still conscious. To be able to use two of the Dexidon's techniques at such a young age. He must have an extremely large amount of energy to maintain it. I'll have to teach him how to use it properly. But I won't tell him about the second state of the Dexidon and its abilities. I need to find out who his parents are._ " I thought.

"Well that's a technique I haven't seen in a long time." someone behind me said.

I turned around to see that Doc was standing there cleaning his glasses.

"Daddy?" Martha said standing up.

"Hello, kit." he said.

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him crying as he wrapped his around her.

"Don't cry my young kit." he said comforting her.

Sarah then walked up to her husband.

"Hello Matthew." she said with a smile.

"Hey Doc, how long were you watching?" Kyle asked trying to get up.

I grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"Long enough and you're fight drew in a large crowd, Alpha." Doc said bowing lightly.

I looked around and saw that a lot werewolves and werefoxes were surrounding us and they were on their knees.

"Why did you call me Alpha, Doc?" Kyle asked .

Doc just smiled.

"I think the phrase "The Alpha Eyes" explains it self. A werewolf that has the Dexidon has the right to be called an Alpha. But you are still young and weren't trained to be Alpha, yet. That and you don't have a pack for you to lead. But we will teach you the ways to being a strong Alpha and I'm sure the younger generations don't mind you being their Alpha. " Doc said gesturing to the young werewolves and werefoxes.

"You may turn out to be a great Alpha just like your parents. " the General said with a smile.

"What do you know of my parents?Tell Me!" Kyle said with anger in his voice.

"Who is his parents General?" I asked placing a firm grip on Kyle's shoulder.

"_The General is trying to get him to change early or trying to evolve the Dexidon to it's second state. With most of his energy gone it hard to believe he's still maintaining human form. Yet it still feels like he has a great amount of energy at his disposal. Where is this power coming from?_ " I thought.

"Their human names are Daniel and Mary Davis. But their true names are... Jackson and Elizabeth Alaric!" the General shouted.

Everyone took a step back. I even released my grasp on Kyle.

"The fire wolf and the wind wolf?" one werewolf said.

"Then being an Alpha is his birthright. Am I right General?" Doc asked fixing his glasses.

The General just nodded his head.

"If you ask me. I say that both of his parent are cowards. Hiding like the low life's they are." Gill said.

Before I could react Kyle was instantly running at Gill with another Wind Saw in his hand.

"_**YOU !$?$&**_ " Kyle shouted.

And before his Wind Saw made contact Gill grabbed his wrist with the Wind Saw an inch away from his face.

"The Wind Saw, your mother's signature move. Yours is nothing compared to hers." Gill said throwing Kyle a few feet away with inhuman strength.

"Gill, your out of line!" the General said.

"Please, you just gotten soft." Gill said.

I turned back to Kyle and instantly he changed. The change happened so fast I couldn't keep up with it. Now standing in his place was a wolf with dark brown fur almost black with white patches of fur on his chest. His paws and hind legs were white as well as his muzzle. He also had a red bang that hanged over both his eyes. He didn't look that muscular but he did have a few muscles. He then howl breaking all of our thoughts and ran back towards Gill with his claws ready to kill. I quickly ran towards him and restrained him with the help from a few other werewolves.

"**_Let Me Go!_** " Kyle shouted pushing forward a couple feet with us restraining him.

"_Where is this strength coming from? It's taking all that I have to hold him back. Can he really be this strong?_ " I thought.

"Kyle you need to calm down. He said that to get you to change. He knows nothing about your parents." I said trying to calm him down.

He relaxed and his anger faded and became sorrow and grief.

"How can I be broken so easily? Am I that weak?" I heard him whisper.

I got close to him and whispered "You're not weak. You were just trying to defend your parents honor. If I were them I'd be very proud of you."

He looked at me and that seem to ease his sorrow.

"Martha, why don't you help Kyle back up to our cell? I'm sure he must be tired." I said.

She just nodded her head and helped Kyle up and walked him back up to the prison. And just before I lost sight of them I saw that they were both holding paws and I saw that his dark brown tail was wrapped around her autumn tail.

"Alright you're all dismissed. Head back to your cells." The General said.

Everyone started heading back in but I quickly walked over to Gill and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall when no one was looking.

"What right did you have to say such things about his parents in front of him?" I said with a threatening growl.

He just avoided my gaze and for a second I saw guilt.

"Why did you say those things?" I asked letting go of him.

He looked back at me and said "I was ordered to."

" By who?" I asked.

"I don't know. The General gave his report to the high ranks and they didn't like the idea of having to wait for a full blood to change let alone training him. They said if I were to say those lies and see if that would get him to change. They would let me go home to my family." he said not showing any emotion.

"What did you chose?" I asked.

" I told them hell no. I wont hurt a kid to go home. As much as I miss my family I won't sink so low to see them." he said crossing his arms.

"Then why did you say that stuff anyway?" I asked.

"They made it an order. Either I do it or I'm placed under military arrest." he said.

" _He didn't have a choice._ " I thought.

"Come with me." I said walking in.

Gill nodded his head and followed me back to my cell. I opened the door and saw Kyle sitting on the bed looking himself over and saw his tail wagging slightly.

I smiled and thought " _He's like a new born pup._ "

I also saw that his fur color is now a light brown.

" _His fur color probably darkens when he is angry._ " I thought.

He quickly noticed us but his eyes were mainly focused on Gill. He bared his fangs and made a threatening growl.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with venom.

"He, just wants to talk nothing more." I said.

He relaxed a little and said "You have five minutes." while crossing his arms.

After a few minutes of Gill explaining to Kyle what he explained to me. Kyle's anger faded but he quickly got angry again.

"Why does the government want me trained so badly? What are they trying to do?" Kyle said to himself.

"The government needed a team to take out an enemy of ours. I'm sure you've heard of him. His name is Tobias Truth." Gill said.

"Yeah, I've heard of him. He was in the Army for at least eight years then was moved into the military Black Ops unit. He went rouge a year ago due to being infected with Darkstalker blood. Though he had the need to fight before. From what I know he then started going by "_The Fallen Angel._" Thats all I know though." Kyle said.

Gill just smiled and said "You know your history."

"I don't exactly see the point in needing us though. Couldn't you just hire a special ops team to get him?" I stated.

"Easier said than done. Before he disappeared he took a device." Gill said.

"What kind of device?" Kyle asked.

"The device he took was one that could open a portal to other worlds." Gill stated.

End of Chapter 3.

**Kaymin's facts for the Day**

Hey Fans, today I'm going to explain a little about** The Dexidon **and some of its techniques!

**The Dexidon(Or The Alpha Eyes)- **A very strong and powerful eye technique. Its origins are completely unkown.

**Controling Ability** - It is know for its ablility to control the minds of other werewolves in a pack. But that depends on the user. The user can accept that ability or deny it and get ride of it completely.

**Copying Ability** - It is also know for its ablility to copy other techniques at first glace. Though there is a certain amount of techniques one can copy.

**Sense and Strength Ability** - It allows the user's senses to react quicker under extreme situations. But does nothing to the user's physical strength.

**First State** - Once the Dexidon is activated it cases the use some pain due to being just activated but over time the Dexidon matures in its first state and the pain fades away completely.

**Second State** - Though the Dexidon's First State is its common state it can also evolve into a higher and more powerful states. Infomation on the Second State is only know by a few. Rumors say that the Second State have extremely powerful techniques but can cause some pain and after effects to the user such as temporary blindness and extreme fatigue .

**The Third and (Final) State** - Legend has it there is a Third State far beyond the Second State. But no one has ever seen it. And those who have reached the Second State Couldn't figure out how to reach this state. They say that the after effects are great.

**Techniques**

**Dexidon: Reveal - **This technique allows the user to look into the hearts and souls of others. The user can also clear away any darkness that is troubling that person. This technique can also reveal the plans and ideas someone is about to do. A good technique to use in combat. This technique is a First State technique.

**Dexidon: Soul Purification - **Is a very powerful technique that completely erases the overwheling darkness in people's hearts. It also is an good technique to use on humans or darkstalkers if they are possesed or controled by their dark power. This technique is classed as a high rated First State after effects is energy depletion and complete exhaustion. Time to recover is at least two days time with plenty of rest. The energy depleted will come back in the same amount of time.

**Translation**

**Alaric - **meaning noble, regal ruler

**If you want to know more about the Dexidon or anything else just send me a PM and I'll try to explain as best I can. Until then Howls and Happy Holidays!**

**Kaymin**


	4. Author's Note

**_Author's Note_**

I decided to draw a picture of the Dexidon and posted it on Deviantart. Check it out and tell me what you think.

Just go to Deviantart and type in Dexidon.

Kaymin


	5. Kyle's Dexido My Name Is

Chapter** 4: Kyle's Dexido, My Name Is...**

A week later

**Kyle's POV**

I was still kind of confused about a few things. Having to travel to another world to find and capture a rouge soldier was kind of giving me a headache. But the good thing out of this was that I got a little training, made some friends and was in complete control of my transformations. So it could be worse.

"Are you alright, Kyle?" Martha asked breaking my thoughts.

I turned around and saw her and my tail started wagging. Though I was in half human and half wolf form I have gotten used to having paws on my hands and feet and having canine teeth but my tail acts like it has a mind of its own. Martha was in the same form I was in and she still looked beautiful.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking that's all." I said.

"Well my dad wanted me to come and get you." she said walking inside.

I followed her inside and into a large board room. Jon, Felicia, Mark, Gill, the general, Doc, Martha's mom and a few others were there.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well so far we have located Tobias." the general said pointing at the large computer screen behind him that showed a large forest.

"Great! So what's the problem?" I said.

"Well, this isn't the first place he's been to. He just left a place called the "Soul Society." and trust me they weren't too happy when he left. He took a few things from them as well as a few rouge soul reapers." the general said changing the picture to show what looked like a city with a large hill and a few towers.

"I was able to contact the man in charge and he has agreed to form an alliance to stop Tobias. They will be sending a large group of their strongest warriors when we get ready to transport." the general said looking a little nervous.

"I take it there is a catch?" Jon questioned.

"Yes, Due to large amount of people we're sending from both worlds to this other world is more than the portal is designed to transport. You may end up getting scattered." Johnson said fixing his glasses.

"Then how will we find each other?" Felicia asked.

"Simple, a village called the Hidden Leaf Village was also attacked by Tobias and now they have joined our alliance. Their leader is going to send some of their ninjas to help escort us to the village. She says she wants a little pay back." the general said with a smile as he changed the picture to show a huge village with a mountain behind it with stone carved faces on it.

"When do we leave?" Felicia asked.

"In one hour. Go gather your gear and meet back here in one hour." the general instructed.

I was about to leave when I heard the general call me.

"Kyle do you mind staying for a few minutes?" he said.

I turned to Martha and I saw her nod and she left. I walked over to the general and saw Jon, Mark, Doc, and Gill were still here.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

The general just smiled as he placed a katana blade in a black sheath on the table and pushed it towards me. I picked it up and saw that it had a small chain on the end of the hilt. I looked at the guard and saw that it was solid black and it was in the shape of a circle that had four bars that stuck out and had scythe blades at the ends and the tips of each scythe met the front of another forming the circle.

"What's this?" I asked.

"That is your Dexido." the general said.

"Like the Dexidon?" I asked confused.

"No, but they are connected. The Dexidon is the power that lies in the eyes of the Alpha. Dexido is a blade that manifests after the Dexidon is activated and it has unique abilities. Basically that is a manifestation of your power or your very being. It's like the blades the people wield in the Soul Society called a Zanpakutō. But that's what the blade is called. That's not its true name. Each Dexido has its own unique name and is able to change its shape or form. It usually takes a certain form due to the wielder." Johnson said fixing his glasses.

After a few weeks I sort of gotten to know Johnson and saw that he wasn't a bad guy. He just got a little crazy when it came to something scientific. I then removed the blade from its sheath and saw that it was a double edge katana.

"Now see if you can hear its name." Doc said.

I then closed my eyes and concentrated. "Remember it's connected to your powers. Try to find its name." Jon said.

I felt my Dexidon activate underneath my closed eyelids and I felt the blade pulse and I heard a voice whisper its name.

I gripped the hilt with both of my paws and said "_**Rise above the storm**_**, Cheindoharikēn! Stage two!**"

Instantly the blade grew three more blades forming fane or throwing star and at the end of the hilt and the chain detached and wrapped around my paws and transformed into a pair of fingerless - steel padded gloves. Then the guard transformed and formed a circle that had the blades at opposite ends with the hilt in the circle. The blade now was at least as long as my body from the tips of each blade and the blades were now ten inches wide. Everyone was staring with wide eyes. Doc was the first to speak.

"Wow, the Chained Hurricane. Sounds appropriate. What can it do?" he asked.

I was thinking that myself. I focused a little of my power into Cheindoharikēn and suddenly it started spinning like a fan at a fast rate of speed.

"Kyle! Please stop!" Mark shouted as it started to sound like a hurricane in the room.

I thought of the blade stopping and it stopped on a dime and it returned back to its original form. I looked around the room and saw paper everywhere and saw that everyone's hair and clothes were messed up. For Jon and Doc their fur was completely messed up and Doc's glasses were hanging off at an angle on his muzzle. I could barely hold back a laugh as I sheathed Cheindoharikēn . They were all shocked by this but Johnson and Doc were shocked the most.

"Kyle, do that again." Johnson said fixing his glasses.

"Are you crazy? He nearly tore this room apart!" Mark shouted.

"He didn't know what he was doing. Now that he knows what happens he can control how much power he puts into Cheindoharikēn . Beside I think me and Johnson saw something." Doc said stepping forward with Johnson next to him.

He was now a foot away from me.

"Go ahead Kyle." he said getting down on one knee.

I nodded my head and changed Cheindoharikēn into its second stage and applied a tiny amount of energy into Cheindoharikēn . It started spinning fast but the wind it created was mild. Both Doc and Johnson started at Cheindoharikēn for a few minutes when Doc quickly pointed at the hilt.

"There! Did you see that?" he said to Johnson.

"Yes, but it looks a little unstable. I don't think it can open till Tenshi no ōkami has completely matured." Johnson said.

_"What are they talking about?"_ I thought.

Doc the got up and said "Alright Kyle you can stop now."

I then changed Cheindoharikēn back to its original state and sheathed it.

"Kyle do mind heading back to yours and Jon's cell and gather your gear?" the general said.

"Alright, see you guys later." I said leaving.

Once I was sure the door was completely closed. I quickly placed my wolf ear against the side of the wall and heard them talking. Though Jon and Doc would have heard me breathing but luckily learned a few silent techniques from Felicia. That way no one would know I was there.

"Is it what I think it is Johnson?" the general said.

"It has to be. Dark energy started gathering at the hilt. Cheindoharikēn is the same type of blade as Pōtaru." Johnson said.

"Well that doesn't surprise me much consider his grandfather was its wielder. I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't traveled to the Soul Society or even the Hidden Leaf Village." the general said.

"How long do you think it will take for Kyle's Cheindoharikēn to mature?" Felicia asked.

"It's hard to say. It took his parents at least a few years to mature their Dexidos as well as his grandfather. But something is different with Kyle as well as his Dexido and Dexidon. I didn't expect him to hear its name right away. It took his parents a few months to find out their blades names. Also I think Cheindoharikēn is already mature." Johnson said.

"Why do you say that?" Mark asked.

"Well when he called out its name he said stage 2 at the end. So it probably has several stages now, like a hurricane is listed in categories. But I think the more he practices with it I think the blade design might change for each stage." Johnson said.

"Let's keep this to ourselves. Especially about his grandfather." the general said.

_"What does my grandpa have to with this?"_ I thought.

I then figured it was time I left before I got caught so I quietly walked back to mine and Jon's cell. It took me a few minutes to walk back to the cell. When I arrived I placed Cheindoharikēn on the bed next to me.

_"What does my grandpa have to do with this?" _I thought placing my paws behind my head.

"He's involved a lot more than you think." someone said.

I quickly sat up and looked around the room.

"Who said that?" I said out loud.

"I did." the voice said again much clearer.

I turned to where I placed Cheindoharikēn and instead of a sword there was a werewolf with grey and white fur with a set of white angel wings. I quickly fell off the bed backwards and got up into a fighting stance.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" I growled.

He just scratched behind his head and said in a calm tone."You really need to relax. Now to answer your questions. You already know who I am and I've been here the entire time."

I relaxed a little and said "You're Cheindoharikēn aren't you?"

He just nodded his head. I then sat back down and got a better look at him. He was a lot older than me maybe even older than Jon or Doc. He had grey eyes and was at least about Jon's size. Also he had broken chains on his arms and wings.

"I'm not that old. I'm a little older than you." he said.

"You can hear my thoughts?" I said looking at him.

"Yes, you can talk to me that way as well when I'm in sword form." he said with a smile.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but is there anything else I can call you? Cheindoharikēn , is a long name to say." I said.

He scratched his for a second and said "Derek, Derek is fine. Is there anything else you want know?"

" Yeah, what can you do? From what I heard from the conversation with the General you have different stages." I asked.

He just smiled and said " Yes, but have I four stages. The first stage I basically look like a larger double edge sword. I also can fire the wind saw and a few other wind techniques and one of them is my signature technique. It's called Wind Slicer; it's basically a crescent of wind energy. You have already seen my second stage which can be thrown. My third stage is like my second but the blades are scythe like and can also be thrown . Plus my stage second and third stage can fold up into a single blade for close combat. Also I have a final stage release. But you are not ready to handle that kind of power just yet. I will teach you all the techniques for each stage so you can be ready for the battles ahead. "

I shook my head trying to remember all of this.

Derek just smiled and said "Don't worry when you need me, I'll explain it to you when you need it."

I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Derek." I said.

"Kyle? Who are you talking to?" someone said.

I turned around and saw Jon standing in the door way. I turned back to where Derek was sitting and just saw him in sword form.

I turned back to Jon and said "Just getting to know my Dexido."

Jon looked surprised and said "So you were able to talk to him? Well that's good, you'll become much stronger now that you are able to talk to him. I just came here to tell you we are about to leave for the Hidden Leaf Village. Meet me at the aircraft hangar in a few minutes. That's where we are all meeting."

"Alright, Jon I'll see you there." I said.

He then left and I quickly put on a shirt and my trench coat as well as quickly changing into a pair of cargo pants without getting my tail stuck. I grabbed my bag and before I closed it I grabbed my picture of my parents and put it in_._

_"Mom, Dad wherever you are. I'll do my best to protect the ones that are precious to me."_ I thought.

I then tied Cheindoharikēn to my bag and put it on my back.

"We're off!" I shouted running out of the room and down the hall towards the aircraft hangar to begin my journey to another world.

**Terms**

**Pōtaru - The portal**

**Cheindoharikēn - The Chained Hurricane**


	6. Author Note

**Author's Note**

Dear fans and fellow fanfiction writers,

I was wondering if I should make Darkstalkers: Next Generation and Darkstalkers: Prison into two series. I would like to hear what you all have to say. Please post a review or send me a PM message.

Thanks Kaymin


	7. Fade Into The LeavesThree Way Battle!

**Chapter 5: Disappear into the leaves/ Three Way Battle!**

**Soul Society**

**Sokyoku Hill**

**Ichigo's POV**

I swear between school and fighting hollows I already had enough for one week. Now Rukia decides to bring me to the Soul Society and doesn't tell me why?

"Ichigo! Pay attention! The Head Captain is going to explain why you are here." Rukia said elbowing me in the ribs.

I then focused at the old man as he stood there with the other captains and lieutenants at the edge of Sokyoku Hill.

"As all of you are aware. A man by the name of Tobias Truth had entered the Soul Society and has caused a great deal of damage. Not to mention he has also recruited a few high level soul reapers. An old friend of mine has told me where they have gone and have asked us to join them in capturing these rebels. We will send five Captains and five lieutenants including you Ichigo Kurosaki." the Head Captain said in his usual tone.

"Head Captain isn't that a little too many? Wouldn't we need to send in Squad 4 for medical treatment?" Captain Unohana said a bit concerned.

"No, Squad 4 is needed here to treat the wounded. The village leader has a group that will provide medical treatment if needed. Also we already sent your gigais ahead to the village as well as your body Kurosaki." the Head Captain answered.

"Which captains and lieutenants are going on this mission?" Toshiro asked.

"Captains Komamura, Ukitake, Byakuya, Toshiro, and Kenpachi. As for lieutenants we will send Hisagi, Rangiku,Yachiru, Renji, and Izuru." the Head Captain announced.

I felt myself stiffen when I saw Kenpachi grin.

"Wait, are you coming Rukia?" I asked.

"Of course I am. I have to be there to make sure you don't get into any trouble." she said smiling.

Before I could say anything a white portal opened behind the head captain.

"Remember you will all be scattered. So a ninja with a leaf headband will find you with a pair of glasses that allow them to see you. Also the group that is also being sent are Darkstalkers. Don't mistake them for hollows. Good luck." the Head Captain said stepping out of the way.

We then rushed into the portal and was blinded by the bright light.

**Our World**

**Kyle's POV**

Well lucky for me the scientist were transporting the group from the Soul Society first. So I got at least a few hours to train with Cheindoharikēn and practiced a with a few of his stages. When I was about to sheath him I noticed that the sheath was gone from my back.

" Uh Derek, where's your sheath? " I thought.

"It disappears when its not in use." he answered.

"Well that makes sense." I thought.

"So how do I put you back in it?" I thought.

"Place me on your back." he said.

I did as he said and the chain slide up to the guard and broke off into two separate chains. One went across my chest and across my back forming a loop with hooks. The other wrapped itself around Cheindoharikēn and turned back into a sheath.

"Thanks Derek." I thought.

I then noticed that I saw Jon waving at me. I then ran over to him and saw that Jon, Doc, Martha, Felicia, Morrigan, and another man waiting for me.

The other man I saw walked forward revealing that he had a huge sword. I saw that he had giant beads wrapped around him and was dress like a monk. Also I saw that he had a little girl next to him holding a headless doll.

"Kyle this Donavan, a dark hunter, he'll be joining us on this mission." Felicia said.

Donavan just walks up to me and removes his sword from his back and asked me to do the same. For some reason both sword start vibrating and then stopped. Donavan then places his sword back on his back and I did the same.

" I have never seen Dhylec communicate with anyone else. Though you maybe a Dark One, I don't sense any evil in you. Also I sense something very pure in you, something strong and very powerful." he said crossing his arms.

"Uh thank you?" I said.

Suddenly I saw the portal activate and was blinded by the light.

"You all know what to do. Once you enter you will be scattered. So try to find one of the leaf ninjas. Also if you find any of the soul reapers try joining up with them that way you all can find each other easier. Good luck!" the General shouted.

Everyone then ran into the portal.

Jon then turned torwards me and said " Be careful Kyle. I'll try to find you as quickly as I can."

Before I could say okay he entered the portal. I looked around for the last time and entered the portal.

**Hidden Leaf Village**

**Front Gate**

**Naruto's POV**

"Ah man why do we have to do some stupid escort mission?" I complained.

I then then felt a fist hit me in the head and knocking me on the ground. I looked up to see Granny Tsunade standing over me.

"First of all this is a B rank mission and the people that you will escort here will help us find the man responsible for nearly destroying half of the village!" she said balling up her fist.

She was right though, about three days ago the village was attack by a single man. Also during the attack a few Jônin claimed to be attacked by some unseen enemy and after the attack some Jônin went missing. So Granny arranged for all of the teams to escort some allies that were coming from somewhere to help. I then was broken out of my thoughts as I saw a bright light in the sky and broke off in different directions.

"What in the world?" Sakura said.

"Just who are these guys?" Choji asked.

I looked over and saw Neji and Hinata activate their Byakugan.

"Well who ever they are their chakra is massive!" Neji said.

Then Granny Tsunade passed out a set of glasses around to all the teams.

"Some of our allies can't be seen by regular sight. So you'll have to use these in order to see them." she said.

We all put them on and I looked over at Kakashi sensei and saw that he was carrying some guy with orange hair and also had several scrolls.

"Well that's about it. Now meet back here with our allies." Lady Tsunade said.

I then took off in the direction that had two strong chakra signatures.

" I'll find them all first! Believe it!" I shouted.

"Ah a competition! I will also try to find as many as I can!" Lee shouted heading in one direction.

I then focused on heading towards the two chakra signatures that where deep in the forest.

**Ichigo's POV**

Well the landing here could have been better. I looked around to see nothing but trees in every direction.

"Sigh. Great I have no idea where I am or where any of the others are." I said to myself.

Suddenly I felt two large spiritual pressures to my left.

"Could that be the others? No, this isn't spirit energy but something else. I better take a look. It might be those Leaf ninjas or Dark whatever's." I thought heading in that direction.

**Kyle's POV**

I looked around and saw that this forest was just like the pictures. I sniffed the air and didn't smell any exhaust or hear any cars or planes. I then started walking in one direction for at least thirty minutes till I came to a small pond and stopped for a drink. While I sat down and relaxed I felt two strong forces heading this way so I assume it was Jon and Felicia coming to get me.

"Ah I'll just wait here for them. This place is kind of relaxing." I said to myself.

Though I spoke too soon when I heard a twig snap near a tree not to far from me. I then got up and quickly withdrew Derek from my back.

"I know you're there so just come on out!" I shouted.

Then a guy wearing black clothes came out from behind a tree. He had orange hair and brown eyes but what caught my eye was that he had a sword on his back that as long as his body.

"You can see and hear me? How?" he said.

" You're a soul reaper I'm guessing?" I said casually.

"And what are you? You're obviously not human. I've never seen a human with animal parts or wield a sword like that." he said pointing at me.

"Look who's talking." I said sarcastically swishing my tail.

"Hey, watch it fur ball!" he said getting angry.

"You asking for a fight?" I said grinning revealing my fangs.

" Please you can't hurt me. Besides I don't like dogs." he said turning to walk away.

Okay joking with this guy at first was amusing. Now it's personal. So I ran up behind him and kick him square in the rear end. I kicked him so hard that flew forward and hit a tree.

"I'm A Wolf! You Moron! A Darkstalker!" I shouted.

He turned around revealing that his nose was bleeding

. "You kicked me, alright now you asked for it!" he said drawing his sword.

"Bring it." I said.

We both charged at each other and our blades crashed into one another. We continued this for several minutes.

"You know for a soul reaper, your skills aren't bad." I said.

" I could say the same to you Darkstalker. " he said.

And as we were about to swing at each other again two throwing knives were thrown at us. We quickly dodged them and backed away from each other. Then some guy jumped down from a tree with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Man you guys are hilarious!" he said.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" he shouted.

I saw that he had orange and black clothes. He also had blonde spiky hair and solid blue eyes. What caught my eye was that he had whisker marks on his face and I saw that he was wearing a headband that had a leaf symbol. I then turned back to the soul reaper.

"By the way I never did catch your name soul reaper." I said.

" My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and you?" Ichigo said.

"Kyle Davis." I said.

"Huh? A soul reaper? But I'm not even wearing these stupid glasses and I can see you." Naruto said holding up a pair of glasses.

"Look, uh Naruto right? We were kind of in the middle of something. So why don't you be a good little boy and run along and play ninja somewhere else." I said waving him off.

"Little boy! Who do you think you're talking to you mutt!" Naruto shouted.

A tick mark popped out on my head. Ichigo just laughed.

"See? Even the spiky orange agrees with me." Naruto said pointing at Ichigo.

Ichigo stopped laughing and grew angry himself.

"There's only one way we can settle this." I said smiling as I gripped Cheindoharikēn harder.

"Yeah, there is." Ichigo said grinning doing the same with his blade.

"Okay let's do it then." Naruto said also smiling pulling out a throwing knife.

"Let the Three Way Battle begin!" we all shouted.

The first thing that happened was when Naruto made a cross symbol and then shouted "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Then instead of one of him there were instantly a hundred of him. Then they charged at me and Ichigo. I focused on the ones that were coming at me and jumped a few feet back.

_ "I can't shift into my full werewolf form when they're coming at me like that."_ I thought.

_"You could use some of the wind style techniques you practiced with when you and Jon were training."_ Derek said.

I had the perfect one in mind. I drew in a deep breath and put a little dark energy and howled. The attack hit all of his so called clones and knock over a few trees. After Ichigo finished beating the clones after him. He then rubbed his ears as well as did Naruto.

"What kind of attack was that?" Naruto said.

" One of my techniques called Sonic Howl. All I did was take a deep breath and add a little dark energy and that's it." I explained.

I then shifted into my werewolf form and howled again. Ichigo and Naruto both looked a little scared and took a few steps back.

"Ahh, What's wrong? Afraid of the big bad wolf?" I said smiling revealing my fangs.

Naruto just shook it off and said "So what? You just got bigger and hairier. I'll still beat you with my bare hands."

He then looked at Ichigo and they both nodded. Both of them then jumped up into the tree tops and disappeared for a minute. Then Ichigo jumped out of nowhere and came at me. I then swung Cheindoharikēn at him and was able to cut him. He just fell to the ground and I walked over to him. I then noticed that his sword was missing and he scent was different. He smelled like Naruto.

"Wait a minute." I said activating my Dexidon.

Then he disappeared in a puff a smoke.

_ "A shadow clone!"_ I thought.

Then before I could react the real Ichigo came out and struck his blade against Cheindoharikēn and knocked him out of my paws when I loosened my grip on him. Cheindoharikēn was knocked away a few feet and was lodged in a tree.

Naruto then came out from behind a tree and said with a smile "You let your guard down. Now we're on equal ground."

But I didn't pay attention. Thankfully Doc told me that a soul reaper's power is called spirit energy and a ninja's power was called chakra. Also Jon told me that I can see these energies with the Dexidon. When I looked at Naruto I saw that his chakra was a light blue color but what caught my attention was there was an orange chakra that sort of lashed out like it was alive and it seemed to be contained in his stomach area. I then looked over at Ichigo and saw that his spirit energy was also a blue color but I also saw a black red color deep in him as well.

They must have noticed me staring at them because Ichigo said "Um what are you looking at?"

I just smiled and said "Oh nothing but your chakra and spirit energy. So you both have two different sources of power? That's interesting."

They both looked a little shocked at this.

"How can you seen the Nine-Tail's chakra? You don't possess the Sharingan or the Byakugan do you?" Naruto asked.

"The what? No I don't even know what those are. All I possess is the Dexidon." I said pointing at my eyes.

"Dexidon? Never heard of it?" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Not that hearing you two argue is fun but weren't we all in the middle of something?" Ichigo interrupted.

Me and Naruto looked at each other for a second and then we all backed away a few feet from each other.

"Let's finish this with one final attack." I said.

Both Naruto and Ichigo agreed. I then gathered my dark energy in my paw and formed the wind saw. I saw Naruto make a shadow clone and saw it gather chakra in his palm forming a spiraling sphere. I looked at Ichigo and saw him gather his spirit energy into his Zanpakutō.

We then ran towards each other and shouted at the same time, "_**Wind! ,Rasen! , Getsuga!**_ "

And before our attacks met and before we finished saying their names. We were instantly grabbed by the wrists and were thrown in opposite directions. I didn't see what happened to Naruto and Ichigo. But I fell face first and my Wind Saw flew from my and did something I didn't expect. It hit the ground and instantly expanded cutting a long line in the ground but as it cut the ground it also greatly affected the greenery around it causing it to flourish and I saw that it had no wind or dark energy in it but something more powerful.

"What the heck? That wasn't the Wind Saw?" I said.

"No, that was your true power." someone said from behind me.

I looked up and saw Jon standing over me.

"Jon? Was it you who stopped us from attacking each other?" I asked.

"I'll explain later, right now you need to come with me." he said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"H-Hey! What the heck? Put me down!" I shouted.

Jon just took off in one direction.

**A few minutes later...**

Well all the soul reapers and my fellow Darkstalkers were gathered at this training ground. The soul reapers all got into something called a gigai and started talking with the leaf ninjas and Darkstalkers. The only problem was ... Ichigo, Naruto, and me were tied up to three posts.

"Man my body feels stiff." Ichigo said rolling his shoulders.

He explained to me and Naruto that he was a substitute soul reaper and that he still had a living body. Now he had a stripped shirt and regular pants on.

"I know how you feel. Shifting into werewolf form always makes me stiff as well." I said.

"By the way what is a Darkstalker? You said its what you are right?" Naruto asked.

I just looked down and sighed.

"A Darkstalker is a being of the night. Beings that possess dark energy. Werewolves, vampires, cat women, mummies, zombies, are all Darkstalkers. But for some reason I don't feel like one. Sure I have dark energy but it feels like that is only a part of me. Not who I truly am." I said.

Both Ichigo and Naruto fell silence.

"So... You guys know why we're tied to these posts?" Ichigo asked changing the subject.

The next thing he knew was a small fist hit him square in the head.

"Ouch! Rukia, what was that for?" Ichigo said in pain.

"You were told not to attack by the Head Captain! You were lucky my big brother stepped in and stopped you three from killing each other." she said balling up her fist.

I saw that this Rukia had black hair and purple eyes and wore a white dress.

"Heh-Heh Ichigo is getting beat up by a girl." Naruto snickered.

The next thing he knew was a fist hit him in the head though much harder creating a small crater.

"Ow! Sakura why did you hit me?" Naruto whined.

"You idiot! You did the exact same thing! Kakashi - sensei was also able to stop you before you killed each other!" Sakura shouted.

I noticed she had pink hair and had green eyes and wore a pink ninja uniform. I knew what was going to happen next so I just didn't even say a thing. Then right on schedule, Martha's paw slapped me hard across the snout .

"The same goes for you as well!" she shouted.

After a few minutes of not reacting or saying something she grew concerned.

"Kyle?" she said concerned.

"Hey, is he alright?" Sakura asked noticing Martha's reaction.

"Yeah, is he?" Rukia asked.

I wasn't focused on their conversation or even realized that she hit me. I was to busy remembering my family.

I then felt the ropes holding me to the post loosen. I looked up and saw that almost all the leaf and soul reaper girls were gathered around me. I then stood up and brushed the dirt off my shorts.

"Are you alright Kyle? I didn't hurt you badly did I?" Martha asked.

"No, I was deep in thought about something bothering me thats all." I said.

"You know there is something that I noticed about you." Rukia said stepping forward out of the crowd of girls.

"And that is?" I asked.

The next thing I knew she slammed into me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You're soo cute looking!" she squealed as she buried her face into my fur.

Then all of the girls squealed and ran at me. A small pink haired who I learned was called Yachiru jumped onto my head and pulled at my ears.

"He's just like Komamura!" she shouted.

I quickly pulled her and Rukia off. I then ran towards a tree and started climbing it.

_ "These girls are crazy!"_ I thought.

I then felt two sets of hands grab my tail and pulled back to the ground. I saw that it was Sakura and a girl with long blonde hair in a pony tail named Ino.

"You're adorable!" Sakura said grabbing my arm.

"And your tail is so soft!" Ino said brushing my tail.

I noticed the rest of the crowd of girls caught up. So I just gave up on running.

"Back off! He's Mine!" Martha said jumping at me and wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her snout into my chest fur. Soon all the girls were all petting and brushing me and it actually felt good. I even started to enjoy it so much that my tail started wagging.

"Look his tail is wagging!" Tenten squealed.

The girl name Hinata was the one who was brushing my tail at the time started blushing. I imediantly stopped wagging my tail that way she didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Aww, look he stopped so you could feel better Hinata. He's soo sweet!" Ino said.

I looked over at Hinata and nodded my head. She stopped blushing and smiled a little and start brushing my tail again. I looked over at Naruto and Ichigo and saw that they looked upset.

"Stupid dog." Ichigo said.

"Why can't Sakura be like that with me?" Naruto pouted.

I just stuck my tongue at them. I then decided to do something that would drive the girls crazy. I sat up and then laid my head in Hinata's lap and made a soft whining sound. They all went ballistic. Hinata blushed so hard she almost past out. I whined again and she then started running her hands through the fur on my neck. Martha just nuzzled against my chest wagging her fox tail. So far this mission started looking up.

**Jon's POV**

I knew by the look on Kyle's face that he was slightly upset. When I told him that he used a little of his true power I'm not surprised that he feels a little shocked. I was about to walk over to him when then girls untied him. Then the next thing I knew they all started to tackle him. I chucked a little when he tried to climb up a tree only to be drugged back down. Then after a few minutes he looked like he enjoyed the attention from the girls that were petting him.

"Well at least he's in a better mood." I said crossing my arms.

"Is there a reason power and doesn't even know how he did it. He probably believed his power was mainly consisted with wind or fire. But a Dexidon wielder has one true powert and and can use five elements but from what I saw that wasn't any of the five elements." I explained.

Kakashi then looked up from his book.

"You're saying he could use the five elements? " he said sounding a little surprised.

" A Dexidon wielder can use the five elements to a certain degree based of what type of power they have but they're not as strong as the wielder's true power. You have the Sharingan don't you? What did you see?" I said leaning against a tree.

He closed his book and looked at me with a serious face.

"What I saw was something that can't be explained so easy. It wasn't flowing completely through his body it sorting radiated from his being though it did feel like chakra. But for some reason I saw a seal on his stomach like Naruto. " Kakashi said.

_ "A second seal?"_ I thought.

" From what I've gathered his power also felt like spirit energy." Byakuya said stepping out from behind a tree.

"Now that you mention it Naruto and Ichigo's powers felt similar to Kyle's. I have a theory about it but I'd have to test it. Why don't we gather them back here tomorrow and test it through a training exercise." I said.

"I have the perfect exercise in mind." Kakashi said giving me a eye smile.

Byakuya just nodded his head not showing any emotion.

"Good well meet back here tomorrow morning." I said walking towards Kyle.

_"He has grown so much. I'll keep my promise I made to you Elizabeth. I wont tell him truth that about the promise that you, Jackson, and me made just yet. He'll learn of his true heritage soon enough."_ I thought watching Kyle laugh and enjoy his life.

**In a cave 20 miles away**

"So they have arrived." said a dark booming voice that echoed in the cave.

"Yes sir, the one you call Kyle is here." an ex soul reaper answered.

"He is also with the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and a few captains and lieutenants." said another soul reaper.

"Not to mention that he is also with the leaf and the Nine - Tails jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki." an ex leaf ninja said.

"They are nothing compared to me. The only one that can stop me is Kyle and his Dexidon. But I have a little surprise waiting for him when we meet." the unknown figure said clutching a sword tied to his side.

"Can we really defeat them? I mean he is a Dexidon wielder and we're not strong enough to take on some of the captains and leutentants." a soul reaper said.

"Not to mention taking on the entire Hidden Leaf Village." a leaf ninja added.

The unknown figure then held his clawed hands out and shot dark energy from his hands hitting the soul reaper and leaf ninja in the chests. They screamed out in pain as their bodies began to take on new shapes; fur replaced skin, claws replaced nails and fangs replaced teeth. When their transformation was finished they looked just like their master. They then howled out of joy for the gift they were given.

The unknown figure turned towards the rest of his small army and said "Who's next?"

His army cheered and rejoiced as he released the dark energy on all of them, turning them into werewolves like himself.

Once their transformations were done they all shouted "All Hail! Alpha Tobias!"

Tobias just smiled revealing his fangs.

"_Soon the three worlds will under my rule and will understand my pain_." he thought.

He then unfolded his black angel wings and raised his arms and shouted " Let us prepare for war!"

**_What is Kyle's true power?_**

**_Will it be enough in the upcoming__ war?_**

**Author's Note**

Hey fans,

Just thought that this would be a good place to end a chapter. Can you guess what Kyle's true power is? Ask away! Until the next chapter, Enjoy! Howls!

Kaymin


	8. Teamwork!

Chapter 6: Teamwork!

Kyle's POV

Usually I like to sleep in on a Saturday but for some reason Jon wanted to train at the training ground. He told me to come in human form and not to eat breakfast. I was wearing navy green cargo pants and a black shirt that had a gold wolf head on it and wore a pair of Nikes. I also was wearing satchel bag with Cheindoharikēn tied to it. I saw Ichigo in his soul reaper form an was leaning against one of the posts and Naruto was just leaning against a tree nodding in and out. Then I noticed that everyone else was here as well but a few people from the Soul Society where missing.

"Weren't there more of you here?" I asked.

"Captains Ukitake and Hitsugaya and their luietenants went back to the Soul Society. They were sent here to investigate the surrounding area and to report back imediantly. Now it's just me and Captain Komamura." Byakuya said.

" Then where is Kenpachi and Yachiru?" I asked. Everyone looked around and there was no sight of the battle crazy captain I also noticed that Rukia was still here so I guess she was just here to keep an eye on Ichigo. I then noticed Jon and Felicia step forward as well as Kakashi and Captain Yamato.

"So what is this training supposed to be?" I asked.

"This is basically a team work exercise. Also it's also training for the enemies from all three worlds. The rules are simple, you must defeat all of us. If all of you get captured you fail the exercise and will be sent back home, no exceptions." Jon said.

We were shocked at this.

"What? You brought me here to help find Tobias and you're going to send me home if I fail this test?" I shouted.

"You Three disobeyed a direct order and nearly killed each other! Plus Tobias has been to all of our worlds! For all we know he could now have the skills of a soul reaper and ninja!" Jon shouted back at me.

I was a little surprised, I never seen this side of Jon before.

He just sighed and said " Kyle step forward please."

I did as he asked and the next thing I knew he slammed his fist into my stomach and coughed up a small amount of blood.

"Release! And Seal!" Jon shouted.

All of my senses instantly felt like they were reduced as well as my strength. I then feel to my knees and held my stomach.

"What the heck did you do to me?" I said.

"I temporarily sealed away all of your werewolf abilities as well as the Dexidon. You should still be able to use your Dexido and you now have the same amount of power as a regular ninja." Jon said crossing his arms.

I got to my feet finding it hard to stand.

"You all have five minutes to get as far from here as possible. If even one you can survive till tomorrow morning you all pass. " Jon instructed.

We then quickly ran as fast as we could into the forest.

Jon's POV

As they disappeared into the forest I sighed

. "You didn't have to be that hard on him." Felicia said.

"Yes I did. He needs to understand that this is a meaning of life and death. His power could be what we need to stop Tobias. But there's a risk of him activating the second stage of the Dexidon." I said.

I then turned to the others.

" We should pair up and go after each one of them individually. Each group should be paired so they don't know them. Byakuya and me will go after Naruto. Felicia and Captain Yamato will go after Ichigo. And Komamura and Kakashi will go after Kyle. If you capture one of them bring them back here and tie them to the post and send up a red flare. After that help the others capture their targets. We're going to push them to their limits." I said heading in one direction with Byakuya following.

Kyle's POV

We were at least a few miles away from them so we quickly stopped to rest and talk about what we were facing. Though I was having trouble catching my breathe but I didn't show any signs to Naruto and Ichigo.

"Man this is bad. The bell test was easy for me and Sakura but we only had to face Kakashi - sensei." Naruto said.

"We should probably discuss our opponent's strengths and weaknesses." I suggested.

"Good idea." Ichigo answered.

"Naruto you go first. What can you tell us about Kakashi and Captain Yamato?" I asked.

"Kakashi - sensei has a large collection of Jutsu. But his main Jutsu is the Lightning Blade. He also has the Sharingan. Captain Yamato is basically a wood style user but he can also use water and earth style Jutsu." Naruto explained.

"Ichigo, what can you tell us about Byakuya and Komamura?" I asked. "Byakuya is an expert at Kido and his Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura, is basically a long range Zanpakutō. As for Komamura, I don't really know much about him." Ichigo explained.

" That's alright. Now Jon is a master at martial arts. He knows Dragon Cannon, Beast Cannon, and Climbing Razor. Now Felicia can do rolling buckle and can do a little martial arts." I explained.

"They're probably try and separate us and send someone that we don't know after us. Now what are your techniques?" Ichigo said.

"I only know the Rasengan and Multi - Shadow clone Justu." Naruto said.

"I know my parents techniques, Fire Storm and Wind Saw and a few others but Jon sealed away all of my werewolf abilities. So I probably can only use the Wind Saw since I can use it better than Fire Storm." I explained.

"Well I can only Getsuga - Tenshou and can use Bankai." Ichigo stated.

_"This is going to be difficult. I won't be able to do anything against our opponents. But that's the strange part, Jon sealed away the Dexidon and my werewolf abilities. Why? He knows too well that I am at half my strength. I can still feel my powers, maybe this is the true test."_ I thought.

" I can help you figure this out Kyle because it deals with your true element. But in order to teach it to you. You have to get as far away from Naruto and Ichigo as possible." Derek said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because we will be training in you mindscape and your physical body will be helpless. Plus once we release the two seals on you , there will be a large release of energy that may damage the surrounding area. Also it will give us time to advance your Dexidon to its second stage." Derek explained.

"I thought I only had one seal on me? Are you telling me there's a second one? And what do you mean advance my Dexidon to its second stage?" I asked.

"There's no time to explain it right now. Just get as far away as you can and I'll explain everything." he answered.

I then turned my attention back to Ichigo and Naruto who were talking about strategies.

"I'm leaving guys." I said.

"Where are you going?" Naruto said standing up.

"Look I know this is a team work exercise. But I'm completely useless without my abilities and you guys know that. Plus you guys will only have to deal with four opponents together. I promise when I'm done with what I have to do I'll come straight back." I said.

They thought for a minute and then Ichigo said "Alright, we'll hold them off while you do what needs to be done."

"Just be sure to be back here to help us out." Naruto said sticking out his fist.

We all three bumped fists at the same time and felt a small jolt pass through us.

"Whoa, did you guys feel that?" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, what was that?" Ichigo asked.

" I'm not really sure, but we can focus on that later. You guys know what to do." I said running off in one direction leaving Naruto and Ichigo to handle their opponents.

After a few minutes of running I came across a river. Naruto explained that ninjas can walk on water and stick to walls by focusing their chakra in their feet. I focused my chakra and took a step on water and my foot sunk an inch but stopped. I then put my other foot on the water and it did same but after a few minutes I was standing on the water's surface.

_"Nice, now Jon or Felicia won't be able to follow my scent."_ I thought running down the river.

Then after a few minutes have passed I felt two large sources of energy heading in my direction.

_ "Crap, I forgot they can trace my spiritual pressure."_ I thought.

I quickly jumped on the bank of the river and went deep into the forest.

"Is this far enough, Derek?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered.

I then stopped and hid in a hollowed out tree.

_ "I have to cover up my scent and shut off my chakra."_ I said to myself.

I then made a few hand signs and said "Arctic Storm!"

Soon the temperature dropped drastically and soon it started snowing heavily and I then reached into my satchel and pulled out a sheet and covered up the entrance.

"That will keep out some of the cold." I said rubbing my arms to keep warm.

I then closed my eyes and and entered my mindscape. When I opened my eyes I was in a solid white and grey forest. I looked up at the sky and saw there were grey thunder clouds but not once did I hear thunder or see lightning. I then saw Derek sitting on a log playing a flute. As I walked over to him I noticed that chains hung down from the trees. I then sat down next to him.

"Derek what are these chains?" I asked.

"These chains are your links to your friends. They are as strong as you want them to be." Derek said standing up.

"Now let's unlock your true power!" he shouted stretching his wings.

Ichigo's POV

After Kyle had left his spiritual pressure instantly fell off the grid as well. So me and Naruto headed in one direction for the next hour. Then as we were walking through the forest I instantly ran into something hard and invisible.

"Ow, What the hell?" I said rubbing my nose.

Naruto walked up and placed a hand out and touched the unseen wall.

"I think it's some type of barrier." He said running his hand from the ground to as high as he could reach.

"Great we're trap in some form of prison." I thought.

Then all of a sudden the temperature dropped drastically and soon started snowing

"This is weird. It never snows around here." Naruto said rubbing his arms and I did the same.

Then a throwing knife flew past my face. I looked up to see the guy called Captain Yamato stand in a tree with the cat woman Felicia with him.

"Crap they found us. Naruto let's split up. We'll get them one on one." I said heading in one direction.

He just nodded his head and went in the other direction. As I was running I looked back to see that they both were chasing me! I instantly stopped and faced them.

" Why ain't one of you following Naruto?" I asked.

"Because we were told to find you. Byakuya and Jon are the ones after him anyway." Felicia said smiling.

"Crap! I was right and we fell right into their trap! I have to warn Naruto!" I thought taking a step forward when another throwing knife struck the ground in front of my foot.

"No, No you're dealing with us now." Captain Yamato said.

He then went through a series of hand signs and said "Water style: Jet Stream!"

Instantly a stream of water shot from his hand and hit me square in the chest knocking me back several feet.

"Damn, now I'm freezing!" I thought ripping off the top of my uniform that was soaked.

"So you're a walking water fountain, big deal." I said getting out my Zanpakutō.

I raised it above my head and said " **_Getsuga Tenshou!"_ **

A white crescent of spirit energy headed staight for him. He jumped out of the at the last second and jumped up into the treetops. I then saw Felicia run at me and curled up into a tight ball and picked up speed. I tried to dodge her but she came back around and hit me in the back. The impact felt like I was hit with a cannon ball.

" Okay that was impressive for a girl." I said finding it hard to stand.

"_What's wrong with me? It feels like my spirit energy is constantly being drained_." I thought.

"That water I shot you with is releasing all of the spirit energy you have through your skin from where you got soaked." Captain Yamato said crossing his arms.

"I probably have enough spirit energy left for one more Getsuga Tenshou." I thought.

Felicia then got down on all fours and faced the other direction.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

"Sand Splash!" she shouted as she kicked sand and snow in my face.

Some of it got in my eyes and I tried to wipe it from my eyes but it was too late. They both ran at me and I stood my ground.

"_Now's my chance while their guard is down_!" I thought.

I raised my Zanpakutō above my head and shouted "_**Getsuga Tenshou!"** _

At first it looked like it came in contact with them but they still kept running at me.

"_Dang I missed."_ was my last thought when a fist came in contact knocking me to the ground.

"Ops, Sorry I was trying to hold back as much as I could." Felicia said.

"Wood style: Wooden Cage!" Captain Yamato shouted.

Instantly a wooden cage grew around me and before pass out I saw one of them shot up a red flare.

Naruto's POV

After running for a few minutes I stopped to catch my breath when I saw a red flare light up the sky which was getting dark fast.

"Ah man, someone was caught." I said to myself.

I then heard a growl from behind me. I slowly turned around to see Jon standing there with his arms crossed.

"You all should have stayed together. You would have lasted longer." he said.

"How did you find me so quickly?" I asked.

"We were tracking you three by scent but then it seemed that Kyle used his Arctic Storm technique making it difficult to track your scent. But then we just followed your spiritual pressure." He explained getting into a fighting stance.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I shouted.

Soon I had at least a hundred cloned.

"Lets get him guys!" I shouted.

Then all my clones charged at Jon but he just stood there.

But then at the last second he jumped straight up and shouted " Now! Byakuya!"

I then saw Byakuya with his Zanpakutō pointed straight up.

"Scatter,Senbonzakura." he said as his Zanpakutō scattered as pink flower petals.

Then all of my clones disappeared in clouds of smoke. I then felt something scratch my cheek and put my finger up to it and saw that it was now bleeding.

" My Senbonzakura is a thousand tiny blades that resemble flower petals. It is impossible to dodge." he said in his emotionless tone.

"Huh luckily I don't give up that easily. " I said wiping the blood from my face.

I then made five more clones and two of them jumped into the tree tops. Then one of my clones made a Rasengan for me and the other two made one. We then both ran at Jon and Byakuya. My clone then went at Jon with the Rasengan but he fired a Dragon Cannon and they both were knocked back by the attacks collision.

I then ran at Byakuya and shouted "Rasengan!"

But just before it made contact with him a wall of flower petals blocked it.

"Did you really believe that you can actually hit me with a frontal attack like that?" he said.

I just smiled as I saw my clones jumped out of the tree tops each holding a Rasengan. Byakuya didn't even noticed but before they made contact a second wall of flower petals blocked both of them.

"My Zenbonsakura is the perfect defense. You were going to fail from the start." He said sheathing his Zanpakutō.

I then felt someone hit me in the back of the head. I then saw a red flare shot up into the sky before I passed out.

Jon's POV

We then carried Naruto back to the training ground and tied him up next to Ichigo.

" I can tell you were successful with Ichigo, Felicia." I said to her.

"Hey, this kid wasn't easy. His attack almost burned my fur." she said licking her paw.

"I can tell Naruto wasn't hard to handle." Captain Yamato said.

"Somewhat, his Rasengan is just like Kyle's Wind Saw." I said rubbing me shoulder.

Then Kakashi and Captain Komamura showed up.

"We couldn't find Kyle. Not only did his scent disappeared but his spiritual pressure has also fell off the radar." Komamura explained.

I sighed and said "Well I guess we have no choice. We all have to go find him now."

But then when I took a step forward. A beam of white light shot straight into the sky.

**Author's Note**

What was that beam of white light? Care to guess? Can Kyle defend himself against Jon and the others?

Find out what it is on the next chapter!

Please Review if have questions or comments.

Kaymin


	9. Meeting the Enemy!

Chapter 7: Meeting the Enemy 

**Jon's POV **

"What in the world is that?" Felicia shouted over the roar of the wind.

Whatever that light was it sure wasn't normal it and it was just as bright as the full moon here. Then as soon as it came it was gone. I then heard someone coming towards us.

"Someone is coming, get ready for a fight." I said getting in a fighting stance.

Then a figure came out of the bushes wearing a white and black cloak and an under shirt with a golden wolf head on it. The figure had a brown and white wolf tail and had brown and white hair. He then opened his eyes and I instantly knew who he was. Though his eyes had changed I could still tell who he was. It was Kyle, he had reached the second stage of the Dexidon. Now it looked just like the guard on his Dexido.

"Heard you were looking for me. Here I am." he said as he shifted into his werewolf form.

I then noticed that he had on silver plated armor on his chest, arms, and legs. He then removed Cheindoharikēn from its sheath revealing it in its katana form. Byakuya ran at him with his Zanpakutō and both blades clashed sending sparks in every direction.

"I heard that your Bankai is your Zanpakutō's most powerful form. Let's test it and see whose blade is the strongest." Kyle said.

"You are not worthy of Bankai." Byakuya said jumping back releasing his Shikai.

Kyle just sighed and said "I really wanted to test out my sword skills but I guess it can wait."

He then got into a fighting as Byakuya sent a wave of flower petals towards him.

Kyle then held out Cheindoharikēn to the attack and shouted _**"Rise above the storm, Cheindoharikēn!"**_

Instantly Cheindoharikēn changed into its four bladed state and began spinning rapidly and sent Byakuya's attack back at him. Byakuya was lucky to jump out of the way before it came in contact with him.

"We got him." Kakashi said running at him next to Komamura.

Kyle instantly folded Cheindoharikēn's blades into one which turned into its double edged sword form and blocked Komamura's attack and dodged Kakashi. They went at it for a good solid 10 minutes.

"You sure are strong kid." Komamura said jumping back a few feet.

"You haven't seen anything yet". Kyle said pointing Cheindoharikēn downwards.

"_**Bind him down, Cheindoharikēn**_!" he said striking Cheindoharikēn straight into the ground.

The broken chain on the hilt glowed a solid white and several white chains shot from the hilt and went straight for Komamura. He tried to move but he couldn't. I looked closer and saw that the exact same chains were wrapped around him.

"Where did those chains come from?" Kakashi asked me.

"I don't know. I've never seen this technique." I answered

"Every time Cheindoharikēn strikes someone, a soul chain is wrapped around that person. And when I stuck Cheindoharikēn in the ground, the chains became visible and immobilized Komamura. " Kyle said reverting back to human form.

"He really has gotten stronger with his Dexido." I said to myself.

Kakashi then went through a series of hand signs and shouted _**"Lighting Blade!"**_

He then ran towards Kyle and said "You should have stayed in your other form."

"Kakashi Wait!" I shouted but it was too late.

"So you reveal your ace. Fine I'll just counter!" Kyle shouted running towards Kakashi.

He then gathered wind and fire energy in his palm and formed a claw like hand surrounding his hand and shouted _**"Wind/Fire style: Blazing Claws!"**_

When both attacks collided it was just like when I had fought back at the base, but this time he had an advantage over Kakashi. He was using two elements and Kakashi was only using one. Kakashi realized his attack wasn't going to last so he jumped back. Kyle's attack faded and he was panting heavily. He looked around and noticed that we had surrounded him.

"Hm, I don't have much chakra to continue on." he said to himself.

"Hey, you're just going to give up?" Naruto shouted.

"We let you run off on us just to quit!?" Ichigo shouted.

"I said I was out of chakra. I didn't say I'd give up." Kyle said giving a wolfish grin.

He quickly created a Wind Saw and threw it at Ichigo and Naruto. It got close enough to cut their bindings. Both Ichigo and Naruto stood up and walked up next to Kyle.

"Now let's finish this exercise." Kyle said cracking his knuckles.

The next thing he knew was two fists hit him in the head.

"Ow, What the heck guys?!" he said rubbing his head.

"You could have warned us that you were about to do that!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, you could have missed and cut us in half!" Naruto shouted.

_"Great they're back to the way they were before. Then again they're still just kids."_ I thought as I watched them argue.

I then took a step forward and they stopped arguing and got into a fighting stance.

"Don't worry you all passed." I said to them.

They looked at me with a dumbfounded look on their faces.

"But we failed; we didn't work as a team. I left them on their own on my own free will." Kyle said.

"Yes, you did but you came back and freed your comrades. They know the results from teamwork, and know you do to. They allowed you to go and unlock your power." I explained.

He wasn't swayed by this information but he looked like he already knew this from the beginning.

"Now Kyle what is you element?" I asked.

He was about to answer when a giant lightning dragon appeared in the sky and headed straight for Kyle. He quickly jumped out of the way next to Komamura and removed his sword from the ground and the chains binding Komamura disappeared. The lightning dragon quickly changed direction and headed straight for us.

"Here it comes!" Kakashi shouted.

Everyone got into a fighting stance but Kyle just stepped forward and raised his sword over his head. Then as the lightning dragon got close, he sliced it in half and the lightning dragon was absorbed into his sword.

"_He did that exact same move with my Dragon Cannon."_ I thought.

"Well, Alpha Tobias was right. He possesses half of his grandfather's power." a figure said stepping out from behind the trees.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem all that powerful." another figure said joining the other.

When they came closer I noticed that one of them looked like a soul reaper and the other was a ninja but they both were werewolves. One was a silver color and the other was a pitch black.

"You traitor! How dare you abandon your honor as a soul reaper, Daren!?" Komamura shouted.

Darin just pushed back his long silver hair and said " I was offered a new life Captain Komamura. What can I say? I got bored with killing hollows."

"And what about you Shin? You were the one of the best ninjas in the village." Kakashi said.

"Why stay with a village that doesn't even recognize my true potential? I was a new position when I joined." Shin stated yawning.

"Why you!" Naruto and Ichigo both said as they started running towards them but were cut off half way by Kyle.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Don't bother you two. I've looked into their hearts. They're lying straight through their own teeth and don't even realize it." Kyle said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked.

"I can see Tobias's dark energy in their souls. He merely took hold of them through the darkness in their hearts. They didn't go willingly." Kyle stated.

"What did you say?!" Shin said growling.

"Don't worry I'll free you from his grasp." Kyle said holding out his hand.

I quickly noticed grey/white energy started gathering in his hand.

_"That's the same light from before!"_ I thought.

Then Kyle shouted_** "Full Moon Cannon!"**_

A beam of grey/white light shot from his hand and hit them head on knocking them off their feet and almost us as well. When the light faded I saw that they were both unconscious and had a few injuries but I also noticed that the attack had cut into the ground from where it was shot.

"_**By the power of the alpha, I remove all of your werewolf powers that were given to you!" **_Kyle shouted in a feral tone as a grey/white energy cloak gather around his body.

I then saw dark energy leave their bodies as they transformed back to human form and it all went straight into Kyle's Dexidon.

"What amazing powers!" Felicia shouted.

Everyone started cheering at the victory and we all started walking towards Kyle. Kakashi and Yamato went and restrained the unconscious Shin and Byakuya and Komamura restrained the unconscious Daren. As I got closer I saw Kyle turn back towards me and he just smiled at me. Then the next thing I knew he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kyle!" I shouted as I ran to his side.

The grey/white energy around him faded away as I gathered him in my arms. He was sweating all over and was panting heavily.

"Jon is he alright?" Felicia asked placing her paw against his head to see if he had a fever.

"He's fine just tired out that's all." I explained.

Everyone seemed to accept that answer except for Naruto, Ichigo, and Felicia.

"Jon, Felicia; can I talk to you two for a minute." someone said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Donavan standing there with Anita on his shoulder.

"Of course." I said.

I quickly explained to the others to head on back to the village and that Felicia, Kyle, and I would catch up. I then followed Donavan deeper into the forest with Felicia right by me.

He stopped and turned around and said "I'm sure the both of you both felt the same thing when he released that attack."

"Yes there wasn't a hint of dark energy, but a little light energy in that attack." Felicia said a little worried.

I then ran my hand through my fur and sighed then I said "It's too pure to be to be dark energy and its slightly different than light."

"Then,what is it, though?" Felicia asked holding Kyle.

I looked at him seeing him unconscious in her arms and came to a conclusion.

"It was so pure that it can affect the ability of others and can remove the powers of other darkstalkers, I believe it is a soul ability." I said.

**Author's Note**

So there you have it. Soul manipulation or light energy, what does it do? What are the risks? If you have answers or questions feel free to ask by a review of a PM

Kaymin

**Dexidon Facts **

**Second stage:**

this stage is twice as power than the first stage but also twice as dangerous. The side effects could knock the alpha unconscious or could cause a temporary shift into one form or could cause temporary blindness as a worst side effect. Kyle's Dexidon has taken the shape of the guard on his Dexido; Cheindohariken. Which isn't a surprise considering that both the Dexidon and Dexido are connected.

**Kyle's power: **

**Soul Manipulation/ light energy:**

Still unknown to our fellow adventurers.

What do you think?

But it does have the ability to remove werewolf powers from non werewolves and is able to give werewolf powers to normal people who are worthy.

**Techniques:**

**Binding Chains**: a move by Cheindoharikēn. When a bladed or person is struck so many times by Cheindoharikēn in his double edge sword form which leaves a chakra chain attached to the opponent. He then can be struck into the ground and caused the chains on the opponent to tighten and entangle them thus binding them where they stand. Though if Cheindoharikēn was remove from the ground the chains would then disappear.

**Blazing Claws**: this is a fire/wind technique which engulfs the user's hands in fire and takes on the appearance of claws.

**Arctic Storm:** a wind/water technique that creates a small snow storm or a blizzard.

**Full Moon Cannon:** Is a powerful technique which is equal to the Dragon Cannon. It is also said to be twice as powerful under the full moon.

If you have any questions about the Dexidon, Cheindoharikēn, Kyle's power, of just want to ask a question about the chapter. Also if you have any suggestions feel free to ask. Just write a review or send me a PM message. I'll be happy to answer or accept.

Kaymin


	10. Explanations

_**Chapter 8: Explanations**_

**Kyle's POV**

It had been three days since the exercise and when two of Tobias's men attacked us and I had been out the entire time. Now me, Ichigo, and Naruto were sitting down in the grass in front of Jon and the others.

"Now as I explained to you three the other day. You three passed. Simple as that. Plus you all have proven that my theory was correct." Jon stated.

"What theory?" I asked.

"Kyle do you know what you power is?" Jon asked.

Well I knew what it was but I didn't know what it was called so I just shook my head.

Jon just sighed and said " I thought as much. So I'll tell you then. Your power is soul manipulation or light energy. And do you know what it can do?"

"I'm guessing it can manipulate life energy?" I asked.

"Yes, that is correct." He answered.

"Whoa that is so cool!" Naruto shouted.

"How is that even possible? I thought only soul reapers can do that. " Ichigo asked.

True I was wondering the same thing.

"Well every Alpha and Dexidon is different. Some are predictable and some aren't. You happened to have more life energy which would probably be the reason. " Jon stated.

I just rubbed my forehead trying to understand this.

Jon must have saw this and said " I'll let this sink in for a minute. You three have a special bond that I'll explain about in a few minutes. Try and relax till I get back."

He then turned and headed back to the group and started talking with Donavan. We just sat in silence for a few minutes till Naruto broke the silence.

"So you guys want to talk about something?" he said.

"How about family?" I said throwing out an idea.

"Don't have any. No parents, no siblings." Naruto said throwing his arms behind his head.

"Sorry." I said apologizing.

"Don't worry about it." he said.

"I've got a crazy dad and two sisters; Karin and Yuzu." Ichigo stated.

" Do you get along with your family?" I asked.

"Yeah we get along alright, though my dad doesn't know any personal space." he answered.

"What about you Kyle?" Naruto asked.

" Well both my parents have lied to me my entire life. My mom is the nicest mom in the world and my dad well lets just say we don't see eye to eye. Not only have they lied to me but to own brother and as well." I answered.

Jon must have heard this because the next thing I knew he ran over and picked me off the ground by my shirt and shouted " What!? Where are they!?"

"Ouch! What the heck Jon? My twin brother; Lyle, and sister, Alex don't worry they're back home where they are safe." I answered trying to pry his furry hand open.

He relaxed and sighed a relief as he let me go.

"Alright, start explaining. Tell where they are and why they aren't here with you." Jon said crossing his arms.

"Alright, like I said I have twin brother and sister. Alex is currently in Europe on spring break with our aunt and Lyle is currently in California and the reason he isn't here is..." I trailed off on that last part.

" Well why isn't he here? I want to know." Naruto said butting in.

" I'd rather not say." I said trying to avoid the subject.

"Come on, you can tell us." Ichigo said joining in the conversation.

"No." I answered growing angry.

"Explain Kyle, now." Jon said sternly.

I exploded right then and there and stood up.

"Fine you want to know so badly?! The reason he isn't here is because he is in a major hospital in a coma alright!? I shouted.

They were shocked into silence.

"How did he get in a coma?" Felicia asked.

She must have heard the conversation and came to join in. My anger faded and turned into sorrow.

"We were driving home one night from a football game with some friends, I was driving and he was in the front passenger seat. Some idiot driving a 16 wheeler ran the red light and rammed straight into us. He hit my side head on knocking me unconscious and ended up flipping the vehicle. When I came to I was in the hospital I had several severe gashes on my back and chest. The doctors said I was lucky to be alive and our friends only sustained several scrapes and bruises. Lyle on the other hand, though he had fewer injuries, he fell into a coma and hasn't woken since. Mom told me it wasn't my fault and tried to comfort me. Dad on the other hand didn't say a word. The man that caused the accident only sustained a small gash on his head. He said that it was me who ran the traffic light and that I ran into him. I grew angry and despite my injuries, I jumped out of the bed and beat the living hell out of him. The doctors tried injecting me with anesthetics but none of them worked. They had to have six people restrain me before I could cause him some severe harm. Luckily the police knew he was lying by the traffic cam and hauled him off to jail. Then after I recovered the military came and took me to the prison and thats how I ended up here." I said looking away.

None of them said a word.

"So there now you know my story." I said heading off in one direction not looking back.

I felt hot tears roll down my face and little did I know that the trees and other plant life around me lost a little of their green color as I walked deeper into the forest.

**Jon's POV**

I didn't know what to say to him as he turned and walked away.

"Hey Kyle wai..." Naruto tried to say but Ichigo quickly covered his mouth.

"Shh! He needs to be alone for a while. Trust me he feels guilty for what happened." Ichigo said.

I then felt Felicia grab my arm and say "Jon isn't there something that can be done?"

I sighed and said " Yes, he can but its far too risky and we can't allow him to use it."

"Use what?" Naruto asked.

" His Dexidon." Doc said walking up to the small group.

"How will that help?" Ichigo asked.

"Allow me to explain. The Dexidon is a power that is unlike any other. Plus it has certain stages. The higher it goes the more powerful techniques you can use but that also involves huge risks. Kyle's Dexidon is capable of reaching the third stage. But the reason his energy is more pure is simple; he uses his own soul as his weapon." Doc explained.

"So he's like a soul reaper?" Ichigo asked.

"No, soul reapers are souls with spiritual bodies. Kyle actually uses his own life energy. That is the Life element. The soul of any being is the most powerful thing there is. He could use some of his own life energy to restore his brother's own life energy by using the technique, Dexidon: Restoration. " he explained.

"So let's tell him." Naruto shouted.

"Thats Out Of The Question! That technique uses almost half of a being's life energy. It would leave him unconscious for two weeks or longer. Not to mention that most of his energy would be gone!" I shouted.

"But wait, if Kyle is a werewolf then shouldn't his brother be one too?" Ichigo asked.

I really didn't want to tell them about alpha laws when I hadn't even told Kyle yet but I had to.

"Actually he's a werefox, from his mother's side. She is a mix between a werewolf and werefox. Kyle's father is a pure blood werewolf but he and Lyle both inherited the Dexidon from him and they inherited both of their mother's werewolf and werefox lineage. Their werefox abilities won't show up for a while." I said.

"It makes sense why I didn't any werefox DNA in his system. Both wolves and foxes come from the Canine family. But it does make sense to why he is soo much stronger and smarter." Doc said remembering.

"His parents were secretive about all that." I said.

" You act as if you knew them." Naruto stated.

"I sort of did, but that is something that I will discuss with Kyle privately, understand?" I said and both Naruto and Ichigo nodded their heads,

Now back to the previous subject, under alpha laws only the first born of a pack can be alpha with the Dexidon. The younger sibling is made a beta and has a seal placed on them sealing away their powers till it is allowed." I explained.

"Then just undo the seal." Naruto said.

"It's not that simple. It is a seal placed by the current alpha." I said.

"Meaning?" Ichigo asked.

"It is a Dexidon seal. And to undo it would also take alot of energy." I explained.

"But wouldn't he know that his brother is a werewolf or werefox also?" Ichigo asked.

"I know but the general lead him from the truth when Kyle asked him." I stated.

"Meaning?" Naruto asked.

"He lied." Ichigo answered.

"Yes, for reasons that you two aren't old enough to understand. Now that you know this you must not breathe a word of this to Kyle, do you understand?" I said.

They both looked ashamed for doing this but they agreed to it. After all it was for his own protection.

"I'm sorry we caused a lot of trouble yesterday." someone said from behind me.

I turned around to see that it was the soul reaper and leaf Jonin that were under Tobias's control but they looked different. They looked worn out and drained.

"We were hoping to ask for forgiveness from all of you." Daren said as they both bowed their heads.

"Tobias used a technique that made us feel like we were in a dark hole with no way out. But then a light appeared and we were free." Shin explained.

"Dexidon: Soul Purification on a stage two level. Very impressive, he is getting better at it each day." Doc said rubbing his chin.

"You're forgiven of your wrong doings. Just as long as you help us in stopping Tobias." Kakashi said stepping out from behind a tree giving everyone an eye smile.

Both of them nodded their heads in unison.

"We are in debt to one you call Kyle. Like before when we were cursed with Tobias against our own, we will serve under him until that debt has been paid." Shin said.

"Wow talk about dedication." someone else said from behind me.

I turned around and saw it was Doc's daughter, Martha in her half form.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

She looked off in the direction Kyle ran off in and said " Long enough."

Before I could say anything she answered.

"I won't say anything." she said.

Then after a minute of silence we all felt a sudden surge of energy.

" What the hell!?" Ichigo shouted.

"It came from where Kyle ran off." Naruto said.

I then ran off in that direction to see what was going on and everyone else followed behind me.

After running for a few minutes we arrived at the edge of a clearing. We remained well hidden in the trees to see what we were dealing with. I noticed that this clearing was a disaster. There were fallen trees everywhere and deep cuts in the earth. I then saw Kyle standing at least forty feet away with his Dexido in his hand. He didn't notice but we could hear him from this distance.

"Damn it...Damn it all." he said to himself.

I saw white energy gather around the blade and around him. I've only seen him use the Wind Slicer several times but I would reconize the energy from it and this wasn't it. I felt a pulling in my chest and I noticed everyone else had that same feeling too.

"What is this? It feels like someone is tugging on my chest." Martha whispered.

Then in an instant, Kyle swung his sword in a wide arc and shouted with tears running down his face.

"Why must the ones I care for be the ones that are harmed?!" he shouted.

The energy formed a wide crescent and went straight towards the trees that were cut down. When the energy hit the remains what happened next surprised me. Instead of cutting anything else it actually restored everything. The trees were whole again and were even greener. The deep cuts in the ground were gone and the grass was also greener. Kyle then stuck his sword into the ground and fell to his knees.

"Well if you want to know. I would be happy to answer any questions that you may have." someone said.

Then a man with long jet black hair and was wearing casual clothes came out of the shadows. I instantly recognized his face from the pictures and knew who he was.

"Hello Kyle, my name is Tobias Truth. It's a pleasure to meet you face to face." he said extending out his hand.

**Author's Note**

Uh oh this doesn't look good.

Faced with the enemy they've all been looking for.

What will happen? Until the next chapter.

Post a review of what you think might happen. Or ask me and I might let you in on some of it.

Thanks,

Kaymin


	11. The Clash of Lightning before the Storm

Chapter 9: The Clash of Lightning before the Storm

Jon's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes, Tobias was standing right in front of all of us more importantly in front of Kyle.

"This is bad Jonathan, Tobias is a lot stronger than Kyle right now. He won't stand a chance." Doc whispered to me.

"Then lets attack him. We have him out numbered." Naruto suggested.

"While that is an excellent plan, though it would be wise just to stay back for the moment." I said.

"Why we could all take him easily." Ichigo stated.

"Trust me we will attack when the time is right. Let's just listen to their conversation." I stated.

No one liked the idea but they agreed and we focused back onto Tobias and Kyle. Kyle was now standing back up with his sword in his hand.

"What is it that you want Tobias?" He asked in a cold tone.

"What? I can't have a chat with a fellow werewolf?" Tobias said shrugging his shoulders.

"You mean the powers that were given to you by my grandfather?" Kyle answered.

Tobias looked a little surprised so was I.

"How did he figure it out?" I thought.

" So you know. How much do you truly know, though?" He said crossing his arms.

" I know plenty and I also know that you killed him and stole his Dexidon!" Kyle shouted shifting into full lycan form.

" He was an old man and a fool!" Tobias shouted shifting as well.

"He was your friend!" Kyle shouted as he used the Beast Cannon to charge Tobias.

He quickly removed his sword and blocked Kyle's.

"He refused to help me!" He shouted back. Kyle jumped back a few feet and prepared for a second attack.

" What is the point in having friends when they aren't willing to help you. They will just end up betraying you like they did me. So you must take their own strengths from them without hesitation." Tobias said holding up his blade.

"I don't see how that blade will help you. You may have my grandpa's Dexidon but you can't wield his Dexido. Because truthfully the Dexido is a reflection of one's own soul. In other words my Cheindoharikēn is me." Kyle explained.

"He knows soo much. What has he not told me?" I thought.

" Well your right I can't use your grandfather's Dexido. But this isn't his Dexido, it's mine." He answered.

The sword turned black and had black flames surrounding it.

"But back to our previous topic. What makes you think your friends truly care for you?" Tobias asked.

"I trust them with my very soul and I know they respect me as their equal." Kyle answered.

"Really? Even when your so called friends would just use you for their own benefit? And you know why they would too. Then again can you blame them? Plus, you haven't been honest with them either." Tobias said sarcastically.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Kyle answered.

"Don't lie you know very well. You possess the legendary soul ablitiy! It would take both of your grandfathers to do just do one of you techniques. You, who can bring back the lives of the loved ones of your friends with a swipe of your sword, who can use any element that you please. Oh and by the way how well do trust your friend Jon Talbain? And do you even know who your other grandfather is?" Tobias said.

"No I don't know who he is because I never met him and as for Jon, I trust him with my life. Also you know that playing with life and death has its price." Kyle answered.

"Well I'll let you in on something about your so called friend. He knows more about you and your family ties than you know. He's been hiding a lot from you that would be very personal to you. In fact why don't you ask him and your other friends yourself? They're standing right over there in those bushes like the cowards they are." Tobias said pointing his sword in our direction.

"Crap! This is bad, Kyle is not ready for me to tell him yet." I thought.

Kyle just looked this way and what I saw surprised me. The look in his eyes was a calm, determined, and wise look that every great alpha has.

"You expect me to be shocked and surprised by them being here? I instantly knew they were there when I felt their souls get near. I also do not question their trust. I know Jon is holding something back from me but I know he will tell me when I am ready. You will not break the chains that bind my trust to them." Kyle said turning his sword into its four bladed state and started spinning the blades.

" Fine then I guess I'll just have to remove them from the equation." Tobias said.

He then turned to us and swung his sword at us and shouted "_**Chaos Wave!**_"

A black wave of Dark Energy headed straight towards us.

"Move!" I shouted but it was already to late the attack was about to hit when a bright light blocked the attack.

I looked back and saw Cheindoharikēn spinning in mid air in front of us forming a white shield around it and us. I noticed Kyle had his paw stretched out towards us and then he said " _**Dexido: Soul Shield**_."

"Amazing, he threw Cheindoharikēn and formed a shield in front of us and blocked the attack!" Doc said amazed.

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted.

"I didn't know a sword could be used as a shield as well." Ichigo said.

"Way to go Kyle!" Martha shouted.

Though when I looked at Tobias he looked a little worn out.

" You think that sword of yours can protect you and them at the same time?" Tobias said raising his sword above his head gathering more Dark Energy.

"I'm not completely defenseless without Cheindoharikēn." Kyle answered.

I saw him gather light and dark energy and then a bright flash consumed him when the light faded in his place stood a full wolf about twice the size of a normal wolf with white and brown fur and i noticed that he also had some fox features in this form. His muzzle was somewhat triangular and had longer fangs and his tail was somewhat longer and was more thick with fur. I also noticed that he had several armor plates covering his body, one plate had a crescent moon on his chest. He also had that same white cloak of energy surrounding him again.

" That's the full wolf form. I didn't even know he knew how to turn into it." Doc said.

" This is bad, he doesn't know that the full wolf form is ten times harder to control. We have to help him now." I said stretching out towards the shield.

I then felt a jolt of electricity run through my paw as I touched the shield.

"Did it just reject me?" I thought.

"Stay right there Jon. This is my fight." Kyle said glancing this way.

"You think that brute strength will help you against me?" Tobias said holding his blade back up for a second attack.

I then looked up at the sky and saw storm clouds started to form and the wind started to pick up and thunder could be heard nearby.

"Trying to make it rain on me? I don't mind a little wet fur." Tobias said laughing.

"It not the rain you should be worried about." Kyle said.

I looked closer and saw electricity running across his body.

Then in an instant he broke into a dead run and jumped in the air above Tobias and shouted "_**Lightning Barrage!**_"

The electricity on his body shot at Tobias and struck him hard. He staggered back and just shook it off, though his fur was standing up though. Naruto and Ichigo both bursted out laughing.

"Oh man that is hilarious!" Naruto shouted.

Tobias tried patting down his fur but with no success.

" You think that war is a joke, you little brat?" Tobias said pointing his blade at Kyle.

Kyle just merely looked up at the sky. But before Tobias could look, a barrage of lightning bolts struck him down. Though none of us saw what happened I noticed that he was still standing, barely though. I saw that Kyle was also panting heavily and was barely standing.

" I'm glad I could test your strength. Now prepare yourself. " Tobias said raising his sword above his head.

But before he could attack a sword with several jagged edges on it went straight through his chest.

"What the hell?" He said.

"Finally found you." said a sinister voice from behind

. "Kenpachi!" Ichigo shouted.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, now I hope you can give me a real fight!" Kenpachi shouted to Tobias.

"You think that you won this fight? Well guess what, this is only the beginning." Tobias said.

"What the hell are you yapping about?" Kenpachi said.

Then Tobias's entire body turned to mist and we could all hear him laughing.

"This was entertaining, I'm looking forwarded to the real battle back home." He said.

"Damn him, what is the point in jumping from one world to two worlds then to jump back? It doesn't make sense." I thought.

"So you're a Darkstalker, now maybe you can give me a thrill!" Kenpachi said towards Kyle.

Kyle didn't answer but growled and ran at Kenpachi without hesitation. Kenpachi swung his sword at Kyle's head but it stopped when it hit the fur.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi said.

Kyle then instantly swiped at Kenpachi and sent him flying into the trees.

"Kyle, snap out of it!" I shouted.

But I saw that his eyes were completely white and there was no reasoning with him. I then reached out but the shield still rejected me.

"Damn, it won't let me out!" I shouted.

"You know why you can't get out." Doc said calmly.

I then mentally slapped myself across the head.

"Naruto, Ichigo both of you help me grab the hilt." I said.

The both looked at each and then nodded their heads. They both reach for the hilt along with me and I saw a small amount of energy left our hands and was then able to reach through the barrier and grabbed the hilt. Cheindoharikēn stopped spinning and the shield dispersed.

"Throw me." I heard him say inside my head as he turned into his double edge sword form.

I then gathered all my strength and threw him as hard as I could. He then flew in a wide arc and headed straight for Kyle. Kyle just growled and ran towards him but then made a quick turn straight towards us.

"Crap he's gonna charge us!" Naruto shouted.

But as he got close and jumped into the air revealing his fangs, Cheindoharikēn instantly struck him from behind. Then his form shrunk back down to normal size as he hit the ground face first.

"Ow." He said not moving as Cheindoharikēn fell right next to him.

"Is he back to normal?" Naruto said poking Kyle's head with a stick.

"Do you want that stick to be shoved somewhere you don't want it to be?" Kyle said looking up.

He then got up to his feet and shook himself off and looked at me and I saw that he knew who I really was and who he really was.

"You know we're going to have to talk about it Jon." He said.

"I know, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." I answered.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to catch up once this is over. After all it makes sense why dad never really liked me or my brother very much. But I'll wait to hear the full story from you." He said with a smile.

"He's grown so much. If only you can see how much, Elizabeth." I thought.

"Looks like Tobias and his army have already made their way back to the real world. We should head back as well." Kyle stated.

" The portal that brought us here will take a while to open and it may take a day to open considering how big the group we're transporting." Doc answered.

"Well it looks like I made it in time then." Someone said from behind.

I turned around and saw that it was the Hokage.

"Granny Tsunade! What are you doing here?" Naruto shouted excited.

"Well considering, the situation I'm actually here to see Kyle." She answered walking past everyone and stopped in front of him.

They then walked further away and talked were we couldn't hear.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Naruto said.

"Something important if they have to talk privately." Kakashi stated.

They then walked back and Tsunade was the first to speak.

"Kakashi, you and the rest of team Kakashi will head to the real world to assist in any way you can." She stated.

"Understood, Lady Hokage." He answered.

"We will also be coming as well." Byakuya stated.

"Alright then lets head back to the real world" Kyle said holding Cheindoharikēn.

"But the portal…." Doc started to say but Kyle just held up his hand.

"No longer needed." He said turning away from us turning Cheindoharikēn into its four bladed state.

We all looked puzzled for a second and then I noticed that the wind started to pick up and I saw the blades on Cheindoharikēn started to glow slightly and started spinning.

Kyle the got into a stance and then threw Cheindoharikēn and shouted "_**Open the portal, Cheindoharikēn!**_"

Cheindoharikēn flew several feet and opened a wide, white portal leading back to the real world. Kyle turned around with a smile on his face.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Naruto shouted.

"I should have known that you were capable of doing this as well." Doc said.

I just smiled knowing full well that Kyle was able to so much more than anyone.

Kyle then stretched out his hand towards us and said "Let's return to the real world."

**Author's Note**

Well there you have it. I thought this would be a good place to end this chapter. Also, sorry for not posting it sooner. I've been really busy and I apologize, I will work harder to try and get more chapters up. If anyone has any comment, please send me a PM.

Thanks Kaymin


	12. Family Ties

Chapter 10: Family Ties

Kyle's POV

I immediately awoke and found the sun shining in my eyes as I sat up finding that I was sitting in sand. I looked around and saw that we landed exactly where I wanted to go, home. We landed at one of the beaches in LA under the boardwalk so that we weren't seen. I looked around and saw that everyone had made it through though a little nauseas but otherwise fine. I then tried to figure out where Tobias could have gone but I quickly lost focus when a thought crossed my mind. I was home, where my brother was. He was probably still at the same hospital before I was taken to the prison. Jon quickly noticed the look on my face and started to walk over to where I was standing.

"Kyle, I know what you're thinking and I don't think it's a good idea." He said but I didn't listen.

I quickly took off running hearing Jon yell out to me but I didn't care. With my Dexidon activated I was able to dodge speeding cars and started running on the concrete dividers straight for the hospital. All that mattered to me was getting to my brother and seeing if he was alright.

Jon's POV

I couldn't help but let out a sigh after Kyle just took off without thinking. Then again it makes sense, it has been a while since he's seen his brother so of course that would be his first priority.

"I should have figured he would have bolted straight for his brother." Doc stated donning a human form with sharp features and short red hair.

"He's completely forgotten about our main objective. Tobias could be anywhere planning who knows what." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yes well I don't think he'll be doing anything right away. No doubt he used a lot of energy in the other worlds before coming here. I don't think he'll make his move just yet." Doc answered.

I quickly noticed that the others who came with us were surprised at what they saw.

Whoa! This place is huge! And what are those things moving back and forth over there?" Naruto asked.

Those are cars you beach blonde. You get in one and can drive for miles without having to walk." Ichigo stated crossing his arms.

Lucky for us the other soul reapers were invisible to the humans except for Ichigo and Rukia. I then quickly explained to them about a few things of our world and what not to do to attract attention, Doc called the General and asked him to send us a ride. And as we waited the only thing that I could think about was Kyle.

"_Please, don't do anything reckless Kyle." _I thought staring out into the surf crashing against the sand.

Kyle's POV

As I approached the main entrance of the hospital I quickly walked in and asked the lady at the front desk saying that I was a friend wanting to visit and she told me they had him on the top floor in room 210. I made my way to the elevators only to quicken my pace when I saw a police officer leaning against a wall trying to sweet talk a nurse, moron. I quickly made my way into the elevator and pressed the top floor button and waited. I then heard the elevator music and realized it was Superheroes by the Script.

_All her life she has seen_

_All the meaner side of me_

_They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street_

_Now she's stronger than you know_

_A heart of steel starts to grow_

_All his life he's been told_

_He'll be nothing when he's old_

_All the kicks and all the blows_

_He won't ever let it show_

_'Cause he's stronger than you know_

_A heart of steel starts to grow_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been struggling to make things right_

_That's how a superhero learns to fly_

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been working every day and night_

_That's how a superhero learns to fly_

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

_All the hurt, all the lies_

_All the tears that they cry_

_When the moment is just right_

_You see fire in their eyes_

_'Cause he's stronger than you know_

_A heart of steel starts to grow_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been struggling to make things right_

_That's how a superhero learns to fly_

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been working every day and night_

_That's how a superhero learns to fly_

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

_She's got lions in her heart_

_A fire in her soul_

_He's a got a beast in his belly_

_That's so hard to control_

_'Cause they've taken too much hits_

_Taking blow by blow_

_Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_

_She's got lions in her heart_

_A fire in her soul_

_He's a got a beast in his belly_

_That's so hard to control_

_'Cause they've taken too much hits_

_Taking blow by blow_

_Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been struggling to make things right_

_That's a how a superhero learns to fly_

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been working every day and night_

_That's a how a superhero learns to fly_

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

_Oh, yeah..._

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

_Ooh, yeah_

_Whoa_

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been struggling to make things right_

_That's how a superhero learns to fly_

The elevator finally stopped indicating I reached the top floor. I quietly made my way to the room where my brother was and quickly went in and closed the door behind me. There he was, lying in that bed with not a single scratch, it looked like he was merely sleeping. I walked closer and gripped the bed rails and looked at the monitors and show that they were all normal. So why hasn't he woken up?

"He's under a Dexidon Seal." Derek stated.

"What's a Dexidon Seal?" I asked.

"It depends really. It has many uses like sealing items or people. The seal on your brother is keeping him asleep. It's a pretty simple seal that can be broken." Derek explained.

"Okay, tell me how to undo it." I asked.

After a few minutes of him explaining it I placed my left hand over my brother's heart and activated my Dexidon to stage two in my right eye. Normally a Dexidon Seal could only be deactivated by the Alpha that placed it there which I assumed was my father but considering it was a simple seal and that I was his son it wouldn't be that difficult.

"_**Dimittam vobis sigillum**_." I stated applying energy into the seal.

I saw the seal on his chest turn red and then faded away. I then saw my brother's eyes flutter open as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then turned towards me and squinted his eyes to get a better look at me.

"Kyle? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me Lyle." I said letting out a few tears as I wrapped arms around him.

He was a little surprised by this and quickly pried me off. He then asked me how long he was out and I then started to explain everything that has happened after the accident from us being werewolves (which I to shift to show him that I wasn't making up and gave him quite a scare but he quickly got over it) to traveling to other worlds.

"Well it looks like you have been busy but what I don't understand was why dad kept me in a coma and allow you to be taken to prison?" He asked. I was confused about that one too.

"It was to keep you both safe from what was about to come." A voice said from behind me.

I quickly turned around to see Jon standing in the doorway with two others a male and a female whom I've known all my life.

I then only was able to utter one word, "Dad."

**Author's Note**

Hey guys I know its been a while and I apologize for the wait. This chapter stumped me for a bit but here it is. I'll try and have the next chapter out as soon as possible and if you have any questions hit me up with a PM and I'll answer as best as I can.

Until then Howls!

(Dimittam_ vobis _sigillum) Latin translates to "Release the seal"


	13. Family History

**Chapter 11: Family History**

**Kyle's POV**

I couldn't believe what I saw, mom, dad, and Jon standing there in the doorway in human form of course. My brother and I both got our appearance from our dad. Short light brown hair, sharp blue eyes and average features. Our mom had long dark brown hair with the occasional highlights and had blue hazel eyes. Our dad was wearing his usual business outfit consisting of a black suit, white button up and a light blue tie. Our mom wore her doctor blues and which I assumed she just got off work as well as my dad.

"Mom, Dad where's Alex?" I asked in concern for our little sister.

"She's still in Europe with Aunt Katherine. She doesn't know anything yet." My moth said in a calm tone.

I let out a sigh of relief. At least she was alright, that lifted some of the weight off of my shoulders. I then saw Jon walk forward and lean against the wall crossing his arms.

"I assume you have quite a few questions?" he asked.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They're currently looking around the city no more than a few blocks away." He replied.

"I'm sorry but Kyle. Who is that?" my brother asked referring to Jon.

Before he could say anything I spoke.

"He's our uncle, isn't that right dad?" I said.

Our dad just placed his hand to his face and shook it slowly and said "I will never understand how you find these things out."

"Well he is your son." Jon said with a chuckle. Our dad just glared at him.

"What I don't get is why you had to keep it all a secret?" I asked.

"It's as your father said, it was to keep you both safe." Our mother said stepping forward.

"Safe from what?" my brother asked.

Our mom looked at our dad and he let out a sigh.

"It was predicted that a descendent of the Kreutz family will face an enemy that posed a threat to Earth and the Makai. Master Berial foresaw this and told Master Xell who began looking for our father, your grandfather. But he quickly found out that he had two sons one who was a half breed and the other a pure bred. While both of us were willing to assist we weren't the ones that were chosen. The one that was supposed to be chosen was the reincarnated descendent of the founder of the Kreutz family, Alaric Kreutz. And it turns out that you and your brother are those descendants. You both are the mirror image of him and your mother and I were concerned for your safety that we found it best to keep this all a secret in hopes that your grandfather would return to take on this threat but he hasn't and when you both were involved in that car accident we knew that the government would take one of you so we attempted to put you both in a false coma so that they couldn't. But we were only able to place one of you in a coma before they took you." Our father explained.

"So you tried to keep us safe from Tobias?" I asked.

"No Tobias is merely a puppet to the real monster that forced him to kill my father, your other grandfather." Our mom said trying not to cry.

"So who is the one that they are supposed to face?" Jon asked sounding a little concerned.

"Jedah Dohma." My father said with hatred in his voice.

Jon looked shocked as heard the name and our mom was shaking.

"You can't be serious?! Having them face that demon!? He's an S-class darkstalker we were lucky enough to seal him away in the neutral zone with the help of the heads of the seven families of the Makai! You would send both of your sons to die to defeat the monster!?" Jon shouted at my father.

"Why do you think we tried to keep them away from the government? The families of Makia and the government both work together to prevent wide spread panic. So the instant the found out that the seal is going to fail, they instantly sought us out. Also it would only have to be one of them, Kyle mainly. While they both look exactly like Alaric it is Kyle who inherited his powers." My father shouted back.

"What will happen if I face Jedah?" I asked.

My father looked away then turned back to me with a sad look on his face.

"Master Berial said before his passing that the reincarnation of Alaric and Jedah would both fight, one fighting for the light to save the world and the other fighting for darkness to end it till both were no longer able. In other words you both would die." My dad said in a sad tone.

"So if I fight him we both will end up dead but if I don't fight then the whole world comes to an end. Is that right?" I asked. Both my dad and Jon nodded their heads in unison.

"Then I chose to fight." I said without hesitation shocking both of them.

Before they could speak I spoke. "I could do exactly what you'll did and seal him away again but want will that accomplish? I don't want to place that burden on our decedents knowing full well that I can put an end to it all here and now. I will be the light that will shine through that darkness that will ensure that the world gets to see another day." I said crossing my arms.

My mom couldn't hold it back anymore and ran to me and wrapped her arms around me and started crying.

"You are just like your grandfather, willing to place others before himself." She said hugging me tightly.

**Jon's POV**

Watching his mother hugging him knowing fully what he was destined to do. Despite his age he was more mature and more caring than even the best of us. I looked to his father, my brother and watched as he walked out and I followed and we eventually ended up on the roof. Jackson then pulled out a pack of cigarettes and light one.

"Since when did you start smoking Jakey?" I asked.

"Don't call me that Jon, we're not kids anymore. Besides they don't do anything to us, we're not as weak compared to the humans." He said taking a long puff. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hard to believe they're already seventeen. I'd didn't know who he was till the general told us that you were his parents." I said looking over the edge at the setting sun.

"Their sister is around fourteen. She tends to take after their mother but the boys take after us Lyle is more like me when I was younger and Kyle is like you when you were a teenager." Jake said taking another puff.

"So what are we going to do Jake? Now that he knows what he's destined to do, he's more determined than ever to protect the ones he cares about." I asked.

"Not much we can do. He's able to open a portal to any world that he wants and I can't seal he's powers away again, they've become too integrated. I guess that the only thing we can do is put our faith in him and hope that he is much stronger than Jedah." He answered.

"You know I nevered believed in that whole destiny and fate nonsense. I believe he just might beat Jedah and come out of it stronger than he was before. And who knows? He might just be the light that brings both worlds together." I said looking over to Jake noticing a smile starting to form.

"You just might be right Jon. If no when he beats Jedah it will make the world a better place. One were we don't have to hide who we truly are. I too will believe in my son and I will support him in every way that I can." He said taking out the cigarette looking it over before throwing it away as well as the pack.

"To the end of the line then, together?" I asked sticking out my fist.

"To the end of the line together." He said placing his fist against mine.

**Author's Note**

There you have it chapter 11 done I had fun writing this chapter but there's still more to come and I can't wait to post those for all of you.

Until then howls!

Kaymin


End file.
